Die grenzenlose Liebe
by oO-Winchester-Oo
Summary: Harry steht kurz vor seinem 23. Geburtstag und denkt nach seiner Rückkehr, von seinem Auftrag, an Ron und Hermine doch er wird aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Eine böse Vorahnung macht sich in ihm breit... Endlich Jubiläum! Chap 10 ist da.
1. Chapter 1

Hallo ihr süßen!

Ich hab mich mal an meiner eigenen FF versucht! Mir gehört natürlich nichts, außer die Handlung und einige Charaktere die ich dazu gedichtet hab sonst gehört alles Frau Rowling. ;o)

Hoffe ihr habt soviel spaß beim lesen wie ich beim schreiben!

Reviews sind natürlich erwünscht! g

Los gehts!

**Endlich zurück!**

Es war ein warmer Sommer Tag mitten im Juli in einen keinen Ort Namens Godrics Hollow.

Ein junger Mann saß auf einem Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch, um ihn herum standen zwei Koffer und ein paar Reisetaschen verstreut. Der junge Mann lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und schloss die Augen, um die frische Sommerbrise, die durch sein offenes Fenster wehte, in vollen Zügen zu genießen. Erst vor einer Stunde ist er von einer langen Reise, wie die anderen es immer bezeichneten wenn er für längere Zeit fort war, zurückgekehrt. Die Tür zu seinem Büro ging sachte auf und ein kleiner breit grinsender Hauself trat herein.

„Ah, Sir! Mr. Harry Potter, Sie sind wieder daheim, welch eine große Freunde! Sir nach so langer Zeit wieder zu sehen!", quickte der Hauself aufgeregt.

„Dobby altes Haus, wie geht es dir? Hast du dir etwa immer noch nicht dieses Mr. Harry Potter und Sir abgewöhnt? Setzt dich zu mir, wir haben uns so lange nicht mehr gesehen, erzähle wie ging es dir, als ich so lange weg war?", lachte Harry.

Dobby sah etwas beschähmt drein, als er hörte das er sich seine Art seinen Meister anzusprechen abgewöhnen sollte.

Mit Feuerroten Ohren setzte sich der Hauself auf einen Sessel im Büro.

„Dobby wird seinen Meister immer mit Sir anreden, alles andere wäre nicht das Recht eines Hauselfen!", quickte Dobby kleinlaut.

„Ach Dobby, du weist doch das du frei bist, du musst mir und sollst mir auch nicht gegenüber so förmlich sein, du weist genau das ich das nicht mag. Aber nun gut, du hörst ja doch nicht auf mich!", sagte Harry in einem hinterlistigen Ton, den Dobby aber nicht bemerkte.

„Dobby hört immer auf seinen Meister, Dobby ist nie ungehorsam!", piepste Dobby etwas entzürnt über diese Behauptung. „Dobby ist immer aufrichtig gegenüber seinem Meister!",schloss Dobby sein Satz ab.

Harry beobachtete amüsiert Dobby, denn er hatte genau das erreicht was er wollte. Er grinste.

„Ach so, du bist mir gegenüber immer aufrichtig und nie ungehorsam?", fragte Harry mit Genugtuung in der Stimme, ohne sich ein Grinsen verkneifen zu können.

Dobby nickte eifrig mit dem Kopf und quickte: „ Ja natürlich Sir. Dobby würde nie ungehorsam sein!"

Harry lächelte und sagte dann: „ Na dann hör endlich auf mich Sir zu nennen und rede mich mit meinem Vornamen an!"

Harry musste bei Dobbys erschrockenen Gesicht schmunzeln. Dobby jedoch nickte nur stumm mit dem Kopf und sah sehr verunsichert aus.

„ Soll ich uns zur Feier des Tages etwas zu essen kochen Dobby?", fragte Harry, obwohl er schon die Antwort zu wissen glaubte.

Dobby schüttelte eifrig den Kopf und sagte etwas zaghaft und unsicher: „ Dobby wird für... Harry... kochen. Hat er denn einen bestimmten Wunsch?"

Harry lachte kurz wegen Dobbys stottern bei seinem Vornamen auf sagte jedoch: „ Nein Dobby, koch was immer du möchtest!"

Dobby verließ eilig das Wohnzimmer in Richtung Küche. Harry schaute dem Elf gedankenverloren nach.

Harry lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück und schloss die Augen. Er überlegte, das es ja gar nicht mehr so lange bis zu seinem 23. Geburtstag dauerte. Er musste bei dem Gedanken schmunzeln und dachte: „ Früher dachte ich das ich noch nicht einmal meinen 12. Geburtstag erlebe und jetzt bin ich fast doppelt so alt!"

Mit diesem Gedanke öffnete Harry wieder seine Augen und schaute auf seinen Schreibtisch. Dort standen einige geschmackvoll gerahmte Fotos und von fast jedem her winkten ihm seine besten Freunde her zu, mal neben Hagrid, manchmal nur die drei alleine, zwei oder drei Fotos nur von Hermine, ein Foto von Hermine und Harry alleine, ein Foto von Ron und Harry und eins wo Harry, Ron und Hermine vor den Mitglieden des Orden des Phönix stehn und feiern.

Das Gefühl, dass Voldemort nie wieder kehren würde, konnte Harry immer noch nicht genießen! Manchmal dachte er das er irgendwann doch wieder auftauchen könnte, aber den Gedanken schob er immer zur Seite, darüber wollte er nicht nachdenken!

Er nahm sich das Bild, wo er mit Hermine und Ron da stand, von seinem Schreibtisch und musste grinsen. Wie gerne er die beiden doch wieder sehen wollte. Er hatte schon lange Zeit nichts mehr von den beiden gehört. Er überlegte sich was die beiden wohl machten, aber er war besonders neugierig was Hermine machte. Er wusste das sie eine Ausbildung zur Heilerin gemacht hatte und das sie seit längerer Zeit dort arbeitete, wahrscheinlich war sie schon Oberheilerin auf Ihrer Station geworden. Bei diesem Gedanke musste er grinsen. „Ja, das würde zu ihr passen!", sagte er leise zu sich selbst.

Nach einer halben Stunde kam Dobby herein und bat Harry zum Essen. Dobby hatte sich selbst übertroffen.

„Es ähnelte fast dem Essen in Hogwarts, wenn natürlich nicht in den gleichen Massen!", dachte Harry sich und stopfte sich voll.

Er hatte beschlossen nach dem Essen Hermine und Ron eine Eule zu schicken um zu fragen ob sie sich morgen nicht in der Winkelgasse treffen wollten.

Wohl genährt erhob sich Harry und bedankte sich bei Dobby für das wundervolle Essen, wobei der Elf bis in die spitzen seiner Ohren rot anlief!

Harry hat gerade angefangen den Brief für Ron zuschreiben, als plötzlich smaragdgrüne Flammen in seinem Karmin aufloderten. Und ein Kopf drin erschien.

„Mensch Harry, wieso zum Teufel kann man dich nicht über dein Auriogramm erreichen?", fragte Tonks.

Tonks war, seitdem Harry seine Ausbildung als Auror beendet hatte, seine Partnerin.

„Ich hab es vermutlich noch im Koffer, bin erst vor ein paar Stunden zurück gekehrt, aber was ist passiert?", fragte Harry sichtlich besorgt bei Tonks erschrecktem Gesicht.

„Wir haben gerade erfahren das es ein Angriff geben soll, in der Nähe von London.", sagte Tonks aufgeregt und fügte hinzu:" Es sind die engsten Anhänger Voldemort´s, Harry!"

Harry hatte einen schrecklichen Verdacht wer da hinterstecken könnte und sagte nur ein Wort während er sich erhob und seinen Zauberstab griff:" Malfoy!"

Tonks nickte eifrig und verschwand auf dem Feuer. Harry zögerte nicht lange und apparierte direkt ins Ministerium, wo Tonks bereits auf ihn wartete.

„Es ist in der nähe vom St. Mungo, wir sollten uns beeilen.", sagte Tonks. Ohne lange zu überlegen, apparierten sie in die Straße wo der Angriff sein sollte. Als Harry das Haus erkannte, war er wie vom Blitz getroffen, ohne warten auf Tonks rannte Harry in das Haus.


	2. Chapter 2

Huhu da bin ich wieder!

** Hermine Potter:** Danke das dir der erste Teil gefallen hat hoffe der zweite gefällt dir auch! Danke für dein Kommi und deinen Tipp!

** Harry Black Potter:** Schön das es dir gefallen hat, ja genau in der nähe von Hermine, wie nah genau wirst du gleich sehen! Danke für dein liebes Kommi!

So und jetzt geht es weiter. Vergesst ja nicht zu Reviewn! ;o) g

**Alte Bekannte **

Tonk begriff wem das Haus gehörte und rannte hinter Harry her. Doch Harry war schon im Haus.

„Mine!", schrie Harry aus Leibeskraft. Er horchte genau, doch es kam keine Antwort.

„Mine!", schrie Harry abermals aus voller Leibeskraft. Seine Verzweiflung hörte man deutlich aus seiner Stimme heraus.

Harry stand in der Eingangshalle und blickte um sich, was er sah drückte schwer auf seinen Magen. Die Wände hatten Löcher, der Putz rieselte nur so von der Decke, die einst wunderschöne Mahagoni-Treppe war nun voller Putz und sah durch das stellenweise gesplitterte Holz dem Einsturz nahe. Fliesen auf dem Boden waren zersprungen. Tonks trat neben Harry und flüsterte:

„Komm Harry, wir müssen die Räume durchsuchen. Mine ist zwar unsere Freundin, aber wir dürfen jetzt nicht den Kopf verlieren."

„Du hast Recht, komm. Du guckst hier unten und ich werde nach oben gehen und nachschauen, wenn ich überhaupt soweit komme, die Treppe sieht nicht mehr so stabil aus!", entgegnete Harry.

Harry war gerade auf dem oberen Treppenabsatz angekommen, als Lucius Malfoy vor ihn trat.

„Ah Potter! Welch eine Überraschung dich hier zu sehen!", höhnte Malfoy in seiner Aalglatten Weise.

„Was willst du hier?", fragte Harry mit Zornfunkelden Augen.

„In Gedanken an den dunkelen Lord seine Ziele vervollständigen!", sprach Malfoy mit gehobener Stimme.

„Voldemort ist tot und das weist du genau. Und was für Ziele vervollständigen? Du redest wie immer Mist Mist

Malfoy. Wir haben gewonnen Voldemort ist besiegt!", schrie Harry.

Plötzlich drang eine Stimme aus dem Hintergrund, die Harry nur zu gut kannte. Und er spürte heftigen Zorn in sich.

„Schlammblüter vernichten, wie deine Freundin Granger eine ist!", tönte die Stimme von Draco Malfoy.

„Du?", fragte Harry mit spürbaren Hass in der Stimme.

Jetzt kam auch Tonks dazu.

„Harry hier unten ist ... Ah, der wehrte Onkel! Wie geht es dir und meiner ach so „lieben" Tante?", fragte Tonks mit einer Spur Ironie in ihrer Stimme.

„Ach die Blutsverräterin ist auch hier, guck mal Draco deine liebe Cousine Nymphadora, sei doch so nett und sag „Hallo" zu ihr!", höhnte Lucius.

Da Harry genau wusste, was Draco für ein kleines mieses Frettchen ist, umklammerte Harry seinen Zauberstab und rief, während Draco seinen Zauberstab auf Tonks richtete:

„Stupor!"

Der Zauber riss Draco von den Füßen und er blieb bewusstlos auf dem Boden liegen.

„Lucius, wo ist Hermine? Was hast du ihr angetan?", schrie Harry voller Zorn. Harry kannte Malfoys Mittel und war sehr beunruhigt, aber das sollte Malfoy nicht hören.

„Wir wollen doch nicht ausfallend werden Potter!", sagte Malfoy mit gespielt beruhigender Stimme, die Harry innerlich noch mehr zum kochen brachte.

„Deinem geliebten Schlammblut geht es gut, denke ich mal. Sie könnte vielleicht noch von nutzen sein, da werde ich sie doch nicht töten, obwohl das einiges an Selbstbeherrschung kostet, dass kannst du mir glauben.", erklärte Malfoy im Geschäftsmäsigen Ton.

„Was willst du von Hermine, Malfoy? Sie würde sich nie auf deine schmutzigen Spielchen einlassen!", schrie Harry im bedrohlichen Ton.

„Und warum hast du dann das Haus fast in Schutt und Asche zerlegt? Dir hätte doch bewusst sein müssen, dass man diesen Angriff bemerkt und jemand kommt. Gerade die Häuser von Harrys Freunden wurden damals strengstens Überwacht, so dass man schnell einschreiten konnte!", mischte sich nun auch Tonks ein.

„Ja, ich habe mir fast gedacht das dieses Haus hier überwacht ist durch irgendein Zauber von Dumbledore, deswegen dachte ich mir auch das Potter kommt, aber dich auch noch ins offene Messer laufen zu sehen, liebe Nichte, dass hätte ich nun wirklich nicht Gedacht. Aber umso besser. So nun, dann sagt mal bye bye. Ich kann es mir nicht leisten das Potter am leben bleibt. ... Avada...!", schrie Malfoy, aber weiter kam er nicht, da Harry und Tonks mit seinem Angriff gerechnet hatten, schrien beide aus einem Mund:

„Stupor!"

Malfoy konnte seinen Spruch nicht beenden, zwei rote Lichtblitze trafen ihn hart in die Brust und er wurde gegen die Wand geschleudert, und blieb bewusstlos am Boden liegen.

„Ich werde nie verstehen, warum das Ministerium ihn nicht einfach küssen lässt!", zornfunkelte Tonks.

„Weil er immer noch am meisten weis, wenn etwas im Anmarsch ist. Und wir können diese Quelle nicht aufgeben. Wenn er allerdings mit bekommt, dass das Ministerium ihn ausspioniert dann wird es gewaltige Probleme geben!", entgegnete Harry.

„Ist schon irgendwie schön, das Snape diese Rolle nicht mehr spielt!", sagte Tonks.

„Ich hätte zwar nie gedacht, dass ich das mal sage, aber Snape hat mir wirklich leid getan, immer zu Voldemort, er hat soviel riskiert!", sagte Harry.

„Komm Harry, ich mach das hier schon und informiere das Ministerium! Such du nach Hermine!", sagte Tonks.

Harry rannte los und durchsuchte die Zimmer. Es war wirklich viel zerstört, aber man konnte es wohl mit ein paar „Reparo´s" wieder herrichten. Als er, wie es nach den Möbeln zu urteilen, im Schlafzimmer ankam erschrak er fast zu Tode.

Wiedersehen

Harry rannte los, dort auf dem Boden lag Hermine, die Augen waren geschlossen, er erkannte einige blaue Flecke die ihr Gesicht zierten, auf dem Boden um Hermine herum war Blut, sehr viel Blut.

Harry stürzte auf Hermine zu und beugte sich über sie. Er hob ihren Kopf an und begutachtete eine große Platzwunde an ihrem Hinterkopf, aber auch auf ihrer Stirn war eine Wunde zu erkennen, auch aus ihr schien sie einiges an Blut verloren zu haben.

Harry schmerzte dieser Anblick den Hermine ihm Bot, noch nie hatte er seine Freundin so gesehen, Blutverschmiert, der Atem nur noch sehr flach und unregelmäßig, dieser Anblick zeigte nichts von ihrer starken Persönlichkeit die sie sonst immer bot.


	3. Chapter 3

Hallo ihr lieben! 

anonymus :Wenn du Draco meinst wegen dem Zauber, na ja Draco war ja eigentlich nie so flink wie Harry und Harry hat eine Ausbildung zum Auror gemacht, da muss man schon mit unvorhergesehenem rechnen. Ja ich habe bemerkt das ich ein Wort vergessen hab, hab es auch geändert. Als letztes Wort steht dort jetzt „bot". Danke für dein Review.

michi-sky: Danke das dir meine FF bis jetzt gefällt. Ja das letzte Wort schon ergänzt. tut mir leid, das letzt Wort ist „bot". Danke für dein Review.

kurai91: Schön das dir die FF gefällt so scheint es zu mindestens. Hab mir deine Bitte zu Herzen genommen und somit kommt jetzt auch ein neues Chap! Danke!

und zu guter letzt

Hermine Potter: Tut mir Leid, dass das eine gemeine Stelle war um aufzuhören, aber ich fand das ganz passend! Möchte ja das weiter gelesen wird. ;o) Danke das dir das Kapitel gefällt, hoffe das nächst gefällt dir auch! **bussi**

So und jetzt geht es weiter, natürlich würde ich mich auf ein paar kleine liebe oder vielleicht auch böse Kommentare freuen, hauptsache ich hör was von euch! g

Wiedersehen 

Harry rannte los, dort auf dem Boden lag Hermine, die Augen waren geschlossen, er erkannte einige blaue Flecke die ihr Gesicht zierten, auf dem Boden um Hermine herum war Blut, sehr viel Blut.

Harry stürzte auf Hermine zu und beugte sich über sie. Er hob ihren Kopf an und begutachtete eine große Platzwunde an ihrem Hinterkopf, aber auch auf ihrer Stirn war eine Wunde zu erkennen, auch aus ihr schien sie einiges an Blut verloren zu haben.

Harry schmerzte dieser Anblick den Hermine ihm Bot, noch nie hatte er seine Freundin so gesehen, Blutverschmiert, der Atem nur noch sehr flach und unregelmäßig, dieser Anblick zeigte nichts von ihrer starken Persönlichkeit die sie sonst immer bot.

„Tonks!", schrie Harry. „Ich habe sie gefunden! Wir sind oben im Schlafzimmer!"

Tonks kam ins Schlafzimmer und stieß ein spitzen Schrei aus: "Beim Barte des Merlin wir müssen sie sofort ins St. Mungo schaffen! Das Ministerium hat die beiden abgeholt, sie werden sie morgen Vormittag verhören."

In der Zwischenzeit sucht sich Harry ein Gegenstand. Auf Hermines Bett fand er ein Buch: „Das muss reichen!" Harry richtete seinen Zauberstab Zauberstab auf das Buch und murmelte: "Portus!"

Das Buch glühte einen kurzen Moment lang auf und sah danach wie unberührt aus.

Harry rannte wieder zu Hermine, hob sie hoch und brachte sie zum Bett.

„Ok Tonks ich zähle bis drei, eins… zwei…. drei…."

Harry spürte das schon bekannte ziehen hinter seinem Nabel und die Farben um ihn herum verschwammen. Als Harry wieder die Augen öffnete befanden sie sich in der Eingangshalle vom St. Mungo-Hospital für magische Verletzungen und Krankheiten.

Harry ging mit Hermine in seinen Armen zu der Empfangshexe am Schalter.

„Hallo. Bitte ich benötige ihre Hilfe, sie hat wohl einige Flüche abbekommen und ist wohl schon längere Zeit ohne Bewustsein, können sie einen Heiler rufen oder mir sagen wo ich hin muss? Aber machen Sie etwas bevor sie stirbt.", sagte Harry voller Panik.

Die Hexe am Schalter sah ihn genervt an und deutete auf ein Schild links neben ihrem Pult und sagte missgelaunt: „Sie können wohl noch lesen, oder haben sie das auch verlernt?"

Harry schaute auf das Schild auf das die Hexe gezeigt hat. Währendessen schrie Tonks die Empfangshexe zusammen: „Was fällt ihnen eigentlich ein? Sie sitzen hier den ganzen lieben langen Tag auf ihrem Wabbelhintern rum und glotzen Löcher in die Luft und hier stirbt vielleicht ….!" Weiter kam Tonks nicht denn Harry sagte: „Lass die alte Sabberhexe, wir müssen in den vierten Stock für Fluchschäden."

Sie standen vor dem Aufzug und warteten. „Komm schon, wir haben nicht ewig Zeit!", murmelte Harry ziemlich nervös. Die Aufzugstür glitt auf und einige Heiler in Limonengrünen Umhängen kamen heraus, sie betraten den Aufzug und Tonks sagte: „Vierter Stock – Fluchschäden."

Der Aufzug setzte sich in Bewegung und ein paar Sekunden später öffnete sich die Aufzugtür wieder und sie traten auf den Gang. Sofort kam eine Heilerin auf die drei zu.

„Merlin gütiger, Hermine! Was ist mit ihr geschehen?", fragte die alte Hexe.

Harry standen die Fragezeichen ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Woher kannte sie Hermine?", dachte Harry verwundert. Er beschloss sich später darüber Gedanken zu machen. „Wir wissen es nicht, wir haben sie so vorgefunden. Wir schätzen das sie einige Flüchen abbekommen hat.", erzählte Tonks.

„Kommen sie mit, legen Sie sie hier auf das Bett und warten dann bitte draußen!", befahl die Heilerin voller Sorge.

Sie betraten einen großen Raum. Er war sehr hell und schön eingerichtet, doch Harry kam nicht dazu sich umzuschauen, denn die Hexe schob sie nach draußen. Irgendwie erinnerte die alte Heilerin an Poppy!", dachte Harry.

Einige Zeit verging und Harry lief nervös den Gang auf und ab.

„Man, was machen die denn da so lange, sie sind jetzt schon fast eine Stunde dort drin.", wisperte Harry mit Angst erfülltem Bick.

„Komm Harry, lass uns einen Kaffee trinken gehen. Hier können wir sowieso nichts für Hermine tuen!"

Sie gingen hoch in die häusliche Kaffeeteria. Sie setzten sich an einen Tisch und tranken ihren Kaffee.

„Dumbledore wird alles wissen wollen, du solltest möglichst bald mit ihm in Kontakt treten. Das was passiert ist, hätte eigentlich nicht geschehen dürfen.", sagte Tonks mit besorgtem Blick.

„Ich weis, ich weis. Ich sollte ihn gleich aufsuchen, aber erst möchte ich wissen was mit Mine ist und dann werde ich sofort Dumbledore eine Eule schicken und dann sehen….!"

„Nicht nötig, ich bin schon da!", ertönte eine sehr vertraut ruhige Stimme.

„Professor Dumbledore?", fragte Harry ungläubig. Harry fragte sich immer wieder wie schnell Dumbledore alles wusste. „Was machen Sie, woher wissen Sie?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Mein lieber, das ist jetzt nicht wichtig, erzähle mir erst einmal was genau geschehen ist.", sprach Dumbledore mit beruhigender Stimme.

Es ist komisch, aber immer wenn Dumbledore in der Nähe ist fühlte Harry sich ruhiger, dieser alte Mann strahlt immer eine ruhige Aura aus.

Also fing Harry an zu erzählen, was Malfoy gesagt hatte und wie Draco Tonks angreifen wollte und das Lucius sie töten wollte.

„Ich verstehe.", erklärte Dumbledore mit leerem Blick. „Ich weis noch nicht genau was er damit erreichen will, aber das werden wir schon noch heraus bekommen und solange wir nicht wissen was er vor hat Harry, wäre es gut wenn Hermine eine Weile nicht aus den Augen gelassen wird. Vielleicht wäre es gut, wenn Hermine eine Weile bei dir bleibt oder nach Hogwarts kommt. Wir dürfen sie auf gar keinen Fall unbeobachtet lassen."

„Hermine kann bei mir wohnen, mein Haus ist groß genug und außerdem kommt sie von mir aus besser zur Arbeit. Ich glaube nicht das Hermine lange ohne ihre Arbeit aushält!", schmunzelte Harry nachdenklich.

„Da hast du wohl recht Harry.", lächelte Dumbledore. „So und nun sollten wir schauen wie es Hermine geht.", entgegnete Dumbledore und stand auf. Harry und Tonks legten jeder einen Sickel für den Kaffee auf den Tisch und folgten Dumbledore wieder runter in den vierten Stock. Als die drei wieder den vierten Stock erreicht haben kam gerade die alte Heilerin aus Hermines Zimmer.

„Ah Pompfchen meine liebe!", lächelte Dumbledore.

„Hallo Albus. Armes Mädchen, hat einige „Croutios" abbekommen es war scharf an der Grenze, gut das sie so schnell hier war. Sie schläft jetzt. Sie können zu ihr, aber nur kurz sie braucht ihre Ruhe. Ach und Albus, es wäre lieb wenn du meine Schwester grüßt wenn du zurück in Hogwarts bist.", sagte die Heilerin.

„Poppy wird sich freuen.", grinste Dumbledore.

Jetzt wurde Harry einiges klar, natürlich sie musste einfach mit Poppy verwand sein.

„Du gehst besser alleine rein Harry. Ich muss zurück nach Hogwarts und alle informieren, ich werde mich bei dir melden. Richte Hermine doch bitte meine besten Wünsche aus….. Ach und Harry?", Dumbledore sah Harry mit fragendem Blick an.

„Ja?", antwortete Harry.

„Ich und ein paar andere Lehrer würden sich über einen Besuch von dir und Hermine sehr freuen. Hogwarts steht für euch immer offen!", zwinkerte Dumbledore ihn zu.

„Danke Professor."

„Ich geh auch zurück ins Ministerium. Ich schreibe schon mal den Bericht und Richte Athur aus das du wohl einige Tage nicht kommen wirst. Und drück Hermine von mir.", verabschiedete sich Tonks.

Harry drehte sich zur Tür und stoß sie langsam auf. Als er in das Zimmer trat erschrak er ein weiteres Mal bei ihrem Anblick. Hermine lag auf ihrem Bett kreidebleich und immer noch zierten Blutergüsse ihr Gesicht. Harry stiegen Tränen in seine Augen, dieser Anblick tat ihm weh. Er schritt langsam auf sie zu und setzt sich auf einen Stuhl neben ihrem Bett und nahm ihre Hand.

„Mine, hörst du mich? Hör mir zu, ich wollte nicht das das passiert, dass hätte nie geschehen dürfen, es tut mir Leid.", flüsterte Harry mit erstickter Stimme.

Plötzlich bewegte sich Hermine. Langsam öffnete sie ihre Rehbraunen Augen und schaute Harry an.

„Harry?", flüsterte Hermine und Harry konnte Tränen in ihren Augen glitzern sehen.


	4. Chapter 4

Hallo ihr süßen! Ich hab ein neues Chap für euch mit gebracht! Hab bestimmt wieder ein Dutzend Rechtschreibfehler mit bei gefügt, aber wat soll man auch anderes von mir erwarten! # g # 

Danke, danke, danke für die Reviews! Ich liebe euch!

Hermine Potter: Danke das du mich immer so lieb Lobs! Das macht Mut weiter zu schreiben!

Und zur Belohnung bekommst du auch jetzt ein neues Chap! # knuddel #

Harry Black Potter: Ist ja halb so wild, dass du das zweite verpasst hast, es läuft ja schließlich nicht weg! Ja ja die Malfoys, mal gucken ob sie ihre gerechte Strafe bekommen. Jap Hermine ist wieder wach mal gucken was auf sie zu kommt!

Danke für dein liebes Review! # knutsch #

kurai91: # ganzrotwerd # soviel Lob bin ich ja gar nicht gewohnt! Freut mich total das du meine FF gut findest! Danke für dein liebes Review!

Freudiges Erwachen 

„Harry?", wiederholt Hermine mit rauer Stimme. Harry aber konnte nichts entgegnen. Sie war wach, sie lebte Harry fiel ein riesiger Stein vom Herzen. Harry lächelte:

„Schhhhh Mine, du muss dich ausruhen, schlaf noch ein wenig. Ich bleibe hier!"

Doch Hermine dachte gar nicht erst daran zu schlafen, sie hob leicht den Kopf und schaute sich in ihrem Zimmer um, als sie erkannte wo sie war, ließ sie den Kopf zurück in die Kissen Fallen!

„Autsch!", stieß Hermine mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht hervor. Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf und grinste.

„Warum grinst du so?", entgegnete Hermine mit einen vielsagendem Blick und rieb sich ihren Kopf.

„Ich hab dir gesagt du sollst dich ausruhen.", grinste Harry unendwegt. Er war heilfroh, das Hermine noch am Leben ist und zu seinem verwundern auch noch bei bewusstsein. Plötzlich wurde Harrys Gesichtsausdruck ernst und das entging Hermine natürlich nicht.

„Was ist los?", fragte sie mit irritiertem Blick. „Wie geht es dir Mine?", fragte Harry mit besorgtem Blick.

„Ganz gut, außer das mir alles weh tut. Was ist passiert?", wollte Hermine nun wissen.

„Malfoy war bei dir. Was wollte er?", fragte Harry. „Ich weiß nicht, er hat irgendetwas von einem Trank erzählt den ich für ihn brauen soll", antwortete Hermine abwesend. „Was für ein Trank, was soll er bewirken?", wollte Harry nun wissen.

„Er hat irgendwas erzählt, dass er den dunklen Lord zurück bringen könnte. Und nur ich könnte ihn brauen, weil ich eine Schlammblüterin bin die die Macht hat ihn zu brauen, warum ich weiß ich nicht!", flüsterte Hermine.

Harry konnte Tränen in ihren Augen erkennen doch es half alles nichts er musste wissen wie der Trank heißt.

„Kannst du dich an den Namen erinnern?" Hermine dachte angestrengt nach: „ Nein ich glaube er hat keinen Namen erwähnt. Tut mir Leid", eine Träne bahnte sich den Weg über ihr Gesicht.

„Ist nicht schlimm Mine, du brauchst deswegen nicht weinen. Ich werde es Dumbledore berichten und dann sehen wir weiter.", tröste Harry sie. Hermine nickt stumm.

„Malfoy hat gesagt, wenn ich ihm den Trank nicht braue, tötet er meine Eltern", Hermine schluckte ihre Tränen hinunter. „Das kann er gar nicht, er ist im Ministerium und wird morgen verhört, sie können ihn wahrscheinlich nicht da behalten, aber das Ministerium wird ihn strenger denn je bewachen, darum wird sich Athur schon kümmern, das Verspreche ich dir."

Abermals nickte Hermine nur stumm und starrte zu Decke. „Wann kann ich wieder nach Hause?", wollte Hermine nun wissen. Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf:" Erst einmal musst du bei mir leben, hat Dumbledore gesagt. Dein Haus ist fast komplett zerstört, es brauch glaub ich ein wenig Zeit, bis es wieder bewohnbar ist. Außerdem werde ich besser auf dich Acht geben können, wenn du bei mir bist."

„Dumbledore?", war das einzigste was Hermine mit erstaunten Augen hervorbrachte. „Dumbledore war gerade hier, als du von den Heiler wieder zusammengeflickt wurdest. Er meinte du wärst sicherer, wenn du bei mir oder bei ihm in Hogwarts sein würdest.", entgegnete Harry.

„Uns warum wohne ich dann bei dir und nicht bei Dumbledore in Hogwarts? Du musst doch arbeiten und außerdem möchte ich dir nicht zu Last fallen, wir haben uns so lange nicht gesehen, und dann soll ich bei dir wohnen? Das geht nicht ich würde mich schlecht fühlen.", protestierte Hermine ziemlich kleinlaut.

„Du hast wohl mehr am Kopf abbekommen, als die Heilerin gedacht hat. Du bist mir natürlich keine Last Mine. Wie kannst du nur im entfährntesten an so etwas denken? Ich habe genug Platz, da wo ich wohne und Dobby würde sich mit Sicherheit auch riesig freuen. Und außerdem, dachte ich mir von mir aus kommst du schneller zur Arbeit, als von Hogwarts aus. Und ich kann dich immer hin bringen, das Ministerium ist schließlich hier in der Nähe. Du hälst es ja eh nicht lange ohne Arbeit aus!", grinste Harry und er musste sich ducken denn ein Kissen wollte sich direkt in seinem Gesicht platzieren.

„Nicht so stürmisch, du solltest dich ausruhen, oder willst du hier drin versauern?", grinste Harry. Er war sichtlich erleichtert das Hermine schon wieder darauf aus war sich zu wehren.

Hermine richtete sich in ihrem Bett auf. „Danke!", war das einzigste was Hermine sagte.

„Wofür!", fragte Harry verwundert. „Das du für mich da bist.", flüsterte Hermine. Harry nahm Hermine seit langer Zeit endlich einmal wieder in seine Arme. Er hatte sie schrecklich vermisst.

„Ich habe dich vermisst Mine!", sagte Harry mit einem riesengroßen Kloß im Hals.

„Ich dich auch!", entgegnete Hermine Wahrheitsgemäß. „Wo warst du so lange? Ich und Ron dachten du wärst tot."

„Wie geht es Ron und den anderen? Ich war lange im Ausland, ich hatte einen Auftrag, leider kann ich dir dazu nichts sagen, es würde dich in Gefahr bringen und das wäre es nicht wert.", antwortete Harry.

„Ron und den anderen geht es blendend, seitdem Athur Minister ist geht es ihnen um einiges besser. Ron ist mit Luna zusammen, und sie überlegen ob sie heiraten wollen..."

„Was? Ron ist mit Luna zusammen? Ich war zwei Jahre weg und hier ist alles anders!", betreten senkte Harry den Kopf. Wie konnte ich nur so dumm sein und glauben, das sich nichts verändern würde, das die Zeit Still stehen würde! Und Mine wen wirst du heiraten?", fragte Harry bestürzt über die Tatsache das sich einiges Verändert hat.

„Harry, es haben sich doch nur normale Dinge entwickelt. Wir sind nach wie vor beste Freunde, oder? Ron wird sich so freuen dich zu sehen. Und erst mal Molly. Und zu deiner Frage, ich werde niemanden heiraten.", grinste Hermine.

„Trotzdem war es naiv zu glauben alles wäre beim alten. Naja ist auch egal. Sag mal woher kannte dich die Heilerin?", fragte Harry nun interessiert.

„Welche Heilerin? Harry ich war bewusstlos und wie du weist, habe ich kein besonders gutes inneres Auge um zu sehen was anderen Verborgen bleibt, deswegen hab ich Wahrsagen schließlich verlassen!", lachte Hermine. Harry konnte nicht anders als auch mitzulachen, es war schön sich mit Hermine zu unterhalten, wenn auch die Umstände nicht gerade die besten waren!

„Die Schwester von Poppy meine ich. Woher kennt sie dich?", fragte Harry mit neugier.

„Nun ja, um es genau zu sagen, bin ich mit ihr zusammen die Leiterin dieser Station, wir teilen uns den Posten so hat man mehr Freizeit. Außerdem fand ich es unfähr alleine die Leitung zu bekommen, sie ist schließlich schon einige Jahre hier und ich noch nicht einmal fünf Jahre!", Hermine lief rot an.

„Na gut, dann werde ich mal „Pompfchen" holen und ihr sagen, dass du aufgewacht bist und schon wieder bereit bist mich zu attakieren!", grinste Harry.

„Woher weist du ihren Spitznamen?", wollte Hermine wissen. „Dumbledore hat ihn erwähnt. Ach und ich soll dir die besten Wünsche von ihm ausrichten und von Tonks soll ich dich drücken.", antworte Harry belustigt.

Hermine lies sich zurück in die Kissen sinken, aber diesmal um einiges vorsichtiger, ihr Kopf schmerzte immer noch von gerade. Als Harry mit Poppys Schwester zurück kam lief die alte Heilerin schnurstraks auf Hermine zu:" Hermine meine Liebe, Merlin sei dank, du bist wach! Wie geht es dir?" „Ganz gut danke!", entgegnete Hermine lächelnd.

Harry bewunderte immer Hermines Kraft. Vor ein paar Stunden war sie so gut wie tot und jetzt konnte sie schon wieder rumspaßen. Harry kam das nur recht, umso schneller war Hermine wieder Gesund.

„Und Pompfchen, wie lange muss ich hier bleiben? Kann ich schon gehen?", fragte Hermine hoffnungsvoll.

Doch Pompfchen schüttelte nur den Kopf:" Hermine, Hermine, Hermine! Du weist selbst das du mindestens bis Morgen hier bleiben musst."

Hermine zog ne Schnute, weil ihr das gar nicht passte. „Hermine ich denke, das sie Recht hat, ruhe dich noch ein bisschen aus. Ich hole dir in der Zeit ein paar Sachen von dir, die du brauchst! Sag mir einfach was du alles benötigst.", sagte Harry.

„Pompfchen? Hast du vielleicht ein Blatt Pergament und eine Feder?", fragte Hermine. „Natürlich mein Kind, ich komme sofort wieder!", antworte Pompfchen.

„Nicht nötig, es ist alles hier!", entgegnete Harry. Er streckte seine Rechte Hand zur Seite aus, und wie aus dem Nichts erschienen Pergament und Feder. „Also was brauchst du?", fragte er ohne auf Hermines verwundertes Gesicht zu achten.

„Woher beherrschst du Stablose Magie Harry? Das ist sehr hohe Magie und...", Hermine war verblüfft.

„Tja Mine, es gibt auch Sachen die du nicht weist, also was brauchst du?", zwinkerte Harry ihr zu. Hermine fing an einiges an Sachen aufzuzählen und die Feder schrieb alles auf, als Hermine geendet hat, warf Harry das Blatt Pergament und die Feder hoch und sie verschwanden.

„Ich weis immer noch nicht, wie du...", wollte Hermine gerade ansetzten doch Harry kam auf sie zu und nahm sie in den Arm. „Ich werde jetzt gehen und deine Sachen holen und zu mir bringen, morgen werde ich dann wieder kommen, und versprich mir bitte, das du dich ausruhen wirst!", sagte Harry, als ob er sie nicht gehört hätte.

„Na gut, mir bleibt ja schließlich nichts anderes übrig!", murmelte Hermine. Harry sagte ihr noch einmal mit einer Umarmung Tschüss er gab ihr noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn und dann war er verschwunden. Hermine legte ihr Hand auf die Stirn an die Stelle wo Harry ihr gerade einen Kuss gegeben hatte, ungläubig schaute sie zur der verschlossenen Tür. Eine Stimme riss sie wieder zurück in die Realität

„Nun meine Kleine Schlaf jetzt, ich bringe dir gleich noch etwas zu essen, aber erst solltest du dich ausruhen. Bis später.", grinste die Heilerin.

Hermine hielt immer noch die Stelle an ihrer Stirn sie legte sich zurück in ihre Kissen und schlief mit einem lächeln auf dem Gesicht ein.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kurai91: Danke für dein liebes Kommi. Bin soviel Lob garnet gewohnt! #rotwerd#**

**Harry Black Potter: Danke für das so liebe Kommi. Über den Trank erfährst du noch mehr, aber das dauert noch ne kleine Weile. Aber keine Sorge. Hermine ist wieder auf den Beinen, typisch Hermine. Harry hat Macht. Danke das es dir so gut gefallen hat! #knuddel#**

**Hermine Potter: Danke für dein liebes Review! #knuddel#**

**Ihr neues zu Hause**

Harry kehrte zu Hermines Haus zurück. Sie hatte ihn eine sehr lange Liste schreiben lassen mit den Dingen die er mitbringen sollt. „Warum, schrumpf ich nicht gleich das ganze Haus und pack es mir in die Hosentasche?", dachte Harry mit einem Grinsen auf dem Lippen. Er betrat schweren Herzens das Haus, das sollte Hermines Haus sein, er konnte immer noch nicht begreifen, Hermine hatte so etwas nicht verdient.

Harry streckte abermals seine Hand aus, abermals erschien ein Blatt Pergament, diesmal allerdings voller Sachen die er für Hermine mitbringen musst.

„So dann wollen wir mal, „Heilungstränke und ihre Wirkungen". War klar das Bücher als erstes auf der Liste stehen.", dachte Harry belustigt. Wo soll das sein? Erster Stock ,zweite Tür links, drittes Regal recht neben dem Fenster, oberste Regalreihe, 7 Buch von links. Harry musst laut auflachen. Hermine hatte immer einen besonderen Sinn für Ordnung und Orientierung gehabt, aber das es so ausgeprägt war hatte selbst er nicht gedacht. Wie beschrieben ging er nach oben und fand das Buch auf anhieb. „Hermine ist unglaublich", lachte Harry. „So was kommt als nächstes? Umhänge, Arbeitsumhänge, Hosen, Shirts, Tops und ... Unterwäsche.", Harry musst schlucken. „Oh man, so hab ich mir das nicht vorgestellt!", Harry lief rot an jetzt sah er Ron ziemlich ähnlich, das war er sich bewusst.

Harry ging also hoch in Hermines Schlafzimmer, an der Stelle wo Hermine gelegen hatte, befand sich immer noch eine kleine Blutlache. Harry versuchte nicht darauf zu achten und wendete sich dem schönen Mahagonischrank zu. Dort neben dem Schrank stand ihr alter Hogwarts Koffer. „Der wird reichen.", sagte Harry sich und öffnete ihn. Natürlich war er leer und er legte ihn auf Hermines Bett, was mit dem Bett im Gryffindore Schlafsaal identisch wirkte. Hogwarts hat ihr sehr viel bedeutet, dessen war Harry sich bewusst.

Er ging wieder auf Hermines Schrank zu und öffnete ihn, wie erwartet war er sehr ordentlich und gut geordnet. Er griff in den Schank und holte einige Umhänge heraus sowie ihre Limonengrünen Arbeitsumhänge. Ein paar Jeans und ein paar Oberteile. Er legte alles sorgfältig und ordentlich in den Koffer. Abermals blickte er zum Schrank und öffnete die Schublade. „Oh man!", seufzt Harry. Er griff in die Schublade und holte ihre Unterwäsche heraus und legte diese ebenfalls in den Koffer. „Das wäre dann ja wohl erledigt.", gab Harry erleichtert von sich.

Er schaute wieder auf das Pergament und holte Sachen wie Pergament-Rollen ,spezielle Federn, unmengen an Fotos, Dusch und Badesachen, noch mehr Bücher (diesmal aus ihrem Schlafzimmer), ihren Zauberstab und einige Tränke. Die einen wahren normale Heiltränke für Wunden, andere waren zu reinigen von Wunden, einen gegen Augenringe „was das wohl soll?", fragte sich Harry, andere Tränke gegen sämtliches an Schmerzen und einen Verhütungstrank. „Ich dachte schlimmer kann es nicht kommen!", Harry verdrehte Hilflos die Augen. Zu guter Letzt stand Krummbein und seine heißgeliebtesten Sachen aufgelistet. „Krummbein?", Harry sah sich fragend um, als hoffte er der Kater würde ihm Antworten. Natürlich antwortete kein Kater. Wie konnte er jetzt Krummbein finden! Plötzlich hatte Harry eine blendende Idee. „Krummbein! Krummbein komm, es gibt dein Lieblingsfressen!", schrie Harry. „Na hab ich's mir doch gedacht" Tatsächlich kam Krummbein gähnend um die Ecke geschlichen und lief direkt in die Küche.

Harry beschwor einen Katzenkorb herauf und verfrachtete Krummbein darin. „Wenn du bei mir bist bekommst du was zu fressen, schau mich nicht so böse an!", sagte Harry im belustigtem Ton. Krummbein gab nur ein Fauchen zurück. Harry packte sich Hermines Koffer und Krummbein und disapparierte. Als er bei zu Hause im Vorgarten fand, brachte er schnell die Sachen ins Haus. Er stellte sie in der Eingangshalle ab und ging wieder in den Vorgarten und apparierte zurück zu Hermines Haus, da er noch Krummbeins „heißgeliebten" Spielsachen holen musste.

Als Harry wieder zu Hause war überlegte er welches Schlafzimmer Hermine bekommen sollte. Das Haus seiner Eltern hatten vier Schlafzimmer, wahrscheinlich dienten drei dieser Schlafzimmer damals für die drei Freunde seiner Eltern. Nun gut zwei Freunde und einem verfluchten Verräter. Harry spürte wieder Zorn in sich auffunkeln, aber den schob er bei Seite.

Er entschloss sich das Zimmer mit dem Balkon zu wählen, es lag direkt neben seinem Zimmer. Es war das Schönste von den drein. Es war in hellen Farben gehalten, hatte Fenster vom Boden bis zur Decke und hatte weiße Schränke. Überall standen Fotos in den Vetrinen. Von seinen Elter, von Sirius und von Harry, Ron und Hermines Schulzeit. Das Bett war natürlich ein Himmelbett. Wie jeder Raum in dem Haus, war das Zimmer von Kerzen übersäht. Harry liebte Kerzenlicht, es hatte immer etwas beruhigendes und mysteriöses. Es verlieh ihm immer ein Gefühl von Zufriedenheit und Ruhe.

Harry ordnete Hermines Sachen in den Schrank und die Regale ein. Als er dies beendet hatte, schaute er sich noch einmal zufrieden im Raum um und hoffte, das Hermine sich wohl fühlen würde. Mit einem letzten Blick durch das Zimmer schloss er die Tür und ging runter in die Küche, wo Dobby mit weit aufgerissenen Augen in der Ecke stand.

„Was ist los Dobby?", fragte Harry besorgt. Doch Dobby gab keine Antwort. Verwundert schaute sich Harry in der Küche um was Dobby so eine Angst zu machen schien. Plötzlich entdeckte Harry Krummbein der vor seinem Fressnapf saß und miaute.

Harry musste lachen. „Dobby, das ist Krummbein. Er tut dir nichts, er ist Hermines Kater." Dobby löste sich aus seiner Starre, beäugte Krummbein dennoch misstrauisch. „Na Krummbein, jetzt bekommst du ja was zu fressen!", sagte Harry und kraulte Krummbein hinter den Ohren, der genüsslich zu schnurren begann. Harry und Dobby aßen noch zu Abend, bis sich Harry müde ins Bett fallen ließ und augenblicklich einschlief.

Am nächsten morgen wachte Harry um neun Uhr auf, er schaute auf seine Uhr und ließ sich mit einem seufzen zurück in die Kissen fallen. „Von wegen Morgenstund hat Gold im Mund! Pah!" Harry rollte sich aus seinem Bett und ging ins Bad um erst einmal eine kalte Dusche zum wach werden zu nehmen. Frisch geduscht und ein bisschen munterer ging Harry in die Küche, wo gleich Krummbein auf ihn zugetänzelt kam und miaute.

„Geh dir ne Maus fangen, hier gibt es genug davon!", sagte Harry noch ein wenig verschlafen. Krummbein fauchte kurz und ging durch die geöffnete Terrassentür in den Garten und verschwand. Harry schüttete sich eine Tasse Kaffee ein und setzt sich an den Küchentisch. Eine Minute später flatterte ein Waldkauz mit dem Tagespropheten herein. Harry bezahlte die Eule und begann im Tagespropheten zu lesen. Es stand nichts interessantes drin und damit legte er ihn zu Seite. Er beschloss sich auf den Weg ins St. Mungo zu machen um Hermine abzuholen. Zehn Minuten später stand er mit einem Strauß Sonnenblumen vor ihrer Zimmertür und klopfte an.

„Ja?", hörte er die Stimme Hermines und öffnete die Tür. Hermine stand angezogen am Fenster und blickte nach draußen. „Hallo Mine, wie geht es dir?", fragte Harry und trat neben sie. „Bitte die sind für dich." Er reichte ihr den Strauß Sonnenblumen. „Danke Harry:", Hermine warf sich ihm lächelnd um den Hals. „Hey hey nicht so stürmisch Mine, du sollst dich schonen!", grinste Harry. Hermine lief ziemlich rot an und löste sich von ihm. „Können wir gehen?", fragte Harry. „Ja, Pompfchen hat gerade die Abschlussuntersuchung gemacht und hat keine bedenken mich gehen zu lassen.", erwiderte Hermine. „Gut, kannst du apparieren?", fragte Harry mit besorgtem Ausdruck im Gesicht. „Natürlich!", gab Hermine aufrichtig zurück. Sie gingen in die Eingangshalle des St. Mungo, Harry reichte Hermine die Hand und mit einem Plopp waren sie verschwunden.

Hermine staunte nicht schlecht, als sie im Vorgarten stand und das große Haus erblickte. „Hier wohnst du?", fragte Hermine mit beeindruckter Stimme. „Nein, hier wohnen wir.", sagte Harry und schaute Hermine an.

„Das ist das Haus deiner Eltern, stimmts?", fragte Hermine. Harry nickte und ging mit ihr in das Haus. Hermine drehte den Kopf in alle Richtungen, sie hatte es sich schön vorgestellt, aber nicht so wunderbar wie es war.

Plötzlich kam ein quickendes Geräusch und Hermine fuhr auf dem Absatz herum. „Dobby?", fragte Hermine ungläubig. „Die Miss ist angekommen. Dobby freut sich die Miss nach sovielen Jahren wieder zu sehen.", Dobby schlackerte mit seinen Ohren.

„Ich habe mir gedacht, als ich hier eingezogen bin, ich könnte ein bisschen Gesellschaft vertragen.", sagte Harry mit einem lächeln. „Komm Mine, ich zeige dir dein Zimmer." Harry ergriff abermals ihre Hand und ging mit ihr die Treppe rauf. „Ich hoffe es gefällt dir, deine Sachen habe ich schon alle eingeräumt!", stammelte Harry und öffnete die Tür. Hermine machte große Augen und trat in das Zimmer. Sie drehte sich einmal im Kreis und konnte es nicht fassen. „Es ist...!", doch weiter konnte Hermine nicht sprechen, da Harry sie unterbrach. „Wenn es dir nicht gefällt Mine, dann kannst du auch ein anderes Zimmer haben, ich dachte nur ...", murmelte Harry. „Es ist das schönste Zimmer das ich je in meinem Leben gesehen habe!", antworte Hermine.

„Willkommen in deinem neuen zu Hause, Mine!", lächelte Harry


	6. Chapter 6

**Karamba: Jaja meine Rechtschreibfehler, ich weiß mein Lehrer beschwert sich auch immer! ;) Ab dem nächsten Kapitel ist die Story aber Beta gelesen und ich hoffe das sich die Fehler dann in Grenzen halten. Du findest ich hab Humor? Super! Danke das dir die Story gefällt! Und vielen dank für dein ehrliches und liebes Review! knuddel Hermine Potter: Danke für dein liebes Review und ich hoffe das dir die Story weiterhin gefällt! knuddel**

**Harry Black Potter: Danke das es dir wieder einmal gefallen hat! Ich freu mich immer auf ein Review von dir! ;) Tja ich glaube Harry hätte nichts gegen weibliche Unterstützung einzuwenden gehabt, aber „Mensch Harry sei doch ein Mann" ;) Mit den Parallelen zwischen Krummbein und Ron hast du Recht. Aber außer den Essgewohnheiten kommen noch die Farbe des Haars oder des Fells dazu! Wenn das keine nahe Verwandschaft ist! Danke für dein super liebes Review! knutsch**

**Kurai91: Vielen lieben dank ich hoffe es gefällt dir weiter hin! bussi**

**So und jetzt geht es dann auch schon weiter:**

Freunde 

Hermine war zu überwältigt um irgendetwas sagen zu können. Das Zimmer war ganz nach ihrem Geschmack, überall standen Kerzen, auf einem Tisch am Fenster stand eine Vase mit weißen Lilien die dem Raum ein herrlichen Duft verliehen und es gab ein riesiges Regal in dem Dutzende von Büchern standen.

„Harry es ist, es ist einfach Traumhaft!", stammelte Hermine immer noch mit weit aufgerissenem Mund.

„Ich hatte gehofft, das es dir gefällt. In diesem Raum hab ich mich gerne zurück gezogen wenn ich gestresst war. Er hat irgendwie eine beruhigende Wirkung.", sagte Harry mit dem Blick auf Hermine gerichtet, die jetzt im Zimmer umher ging. Die Tür zum Zimmer öffnete sich und Dobby kam herein.

„Haben ... Harry... und die Miss Hunger? Dobby könnte etwas kochen!", piepste Dobby ziemlich aufgeregt.

„Nur unter der Bedingung, dass du mit uns isst Dobby.", grinste Harry den Elf an. Dobby lief, wie so oft, bis in die Ohrenspitzen rot an, er nickte hastig mit dem Kopf und verlies das Zimmer.

„Wie kommt es eigentlich, dass Dobby hier lebt?", fragte Hermine nun neugierig. „Dumbledore hat mich gefragt, ob ich Dobby zu mir nehmen möchte. Du weist doch wie Dobby immer an mir gehangen hat!", lachte Harry. „Ja Dobby mag dich so sehr, das er dich fast umgebracht hätte!", erwiderte Hermine sarkastisch aber mit einem Lächeln. Harry wich ein paar Schritte zurück und streckte seine Arme in Abwehr Pose zu Hermine. „Man Mine, du machst mir echt Angst, du klingst ja fast wie Snape!", scherzte Harry. Hermine trat ein paar Schritte auf Harry zu und knuffte ihn in die Seite. „Hey, vergleich mich nicht mit der Fledermaus.", grinste Hermine.

Seit Snape nicht mehr ihr Lehrer war, sprach Hermine ganz anders über ihre alten Lehrer. „Und, soll ich dir den Rest des Hauses auch noch zeigen?", fragte Harry. „Ja gerne!", freute sich Hermine.

Harry führte sie erst runter in die Küche, wo Dobby ziemlich energisch am Kochen war. Die Küche war in Kastanie gehalten, an einem großen Fenster stand ein Tisch, an dem ohne weiteres die ganze Familie Weasley platz gefunden hätte. Der Boden war aus Mahagoni, was alles noch edler aussehen lies. „Harrys Elter hatten wohl einen guten Geschmack gehabt, oder hat Harry es allein eingerichtet?", fragte sich Hermine, und beschloss Harry nach dem „Rundgang" zu fragen.

Danach führte er sie in das Wohnzimmer, wo Hermine erneut große Augen machte, dieser Raum war auch so geschmacksvoll eingerichtet, dass Hermine über Harry staunen musste. In der Schulzeit war Harry genauso wie Ron immer ein Chaot gewesen, aber anscheinend hatte sich das gewaltig geändert. Dieser Raum war zum Wohlfühlen geschaffen! Es gab vier Fenster von der Decke bis zum Boden, schwer fallende Vorhänge glitten seitlich vom Fenster herab. Zwischen zwei Fenstern prangte ein prachtvoller Kamin. Die Couch und die Sessel erinnerten an die im Gemeinschaftsraum von Gryffindor. Das Zimmer war in einem dunklen rot gestrichen und harmonierte einfach mit dem dunkeln Mahagoni Fußboden. Alles in allem strahlte dieses Zimmer eine große Behaglichkeit aus.

„So Mine, jetzt kommt bestimmt der interessanteste Teil für dich!", grinste Harry die perplexe Hermine an.

„Wieso?", wollte nun Hermine wissen.

„Das wirst du dann ja gleich sehen Mine! Aber du musst die Augen zu machen, und du darfst nicht schummeln!", lies Harry sie schwören.

Harry führte Hermine wieder die Treppe hoch und den Flur entlang. Hermine kribbelte es vor Neugier. „Was hat er jetzt noch in petto?", fragte sich Hermine. Harry führte Hermine durch eine Tür am ende des Flures.

„So Mine, jetzt kannst du die Augen wieder auf machen!", grinste Harry.

„Beim Barte des Merlin.", entfuhr es Hermine. Hermine fand sich in einem Kreisrunden Raum wieder bis auf eine Fensterfreie Stelle war alles mit Büchern übersäht. „Harry, du hast ja deine eigene Bibliothek!", Hermine war völlig außer sich. Hermine ging die Regale entlang und fuhr mit den Finger über die zahlreichen Bücherrücken und war hell auf begeistert!

Minuten später musste Harry lachen.„Ich hab mir schon gedacht, das es dir hier gefällt. Soll ich dir dein Mittagessen vielleicht hier hoch bringen, oder kommst du mit in die Küche essen?", lachte Harry.

Hermine lief knallrot an. Es hatte den Anschein, als ob sie sich erwischt fühlte. „Nein, ich komm mit in die Küche.", stammelte Hermine etwas verlegen. Hermine fiel ihr Kinn fast bis zum Boden, als sie sah was Dobby alles gezaubert hatte. Harry beäugte Hermine von der Seite und musste grinsen. "Reicht dir das, oder muss Dobby sich noch mal an den Herd stellen?", scherzte Harry, was Harry sofort wieder bereute, als er Hermines Ellenbogen zu spüren bekam. „Ich glaub mich beisst ein Hippogreif! Hast du das alles alleine gekocht Dobby?", fragte Hermine sichtlich erstaunt.

Dobby schien vor Stolz die Brust zu schwellen. „Ja Miss, Dobby hat alles alleine gekocht!", piepste Dobby vergnügt. Die drei fingen an zu essen, Harry erzählte Hermine viel über seine abgeschlossene Auroren Ausbildung und wie es mit Tonks als Partnerin. Hermine begann über ihren Job als Heilerin zu erzählen und Harry hörte ihr gespannt zu. Als die drei mit dem Essen fertig waren begaben sich Hermine und Harry ins Wohnzimmer, weil Dobby darauf bestanden hatte allein den Abwasch zu machen, und setzten sich auf die Couch. Harry entzündete den Kamin mit einem Schlenker seiner Hand und wandte sich wieder zu Hermine um.

„Harry, du musst mir jetzt erklären wie du das zustande bringst!", äußerte sich Hermine verblüfft. Harry der nicht wusste was sie meinte machte ein fragendes Gesicht.

„Stablose Magie!", half Hermine ihm auf die Sprünge.

„Achso, das. Keine Ahnung. Mir ist es das erste Mal kurz vor unserem fünften Schuljahr aufgefallen. Da wo die Dementoren Dudley und mich angegriffen haben. Mir ist mein Zauberstab aus der Hand gefallen und ich hab nichts mehr gesehen, da hab ich Lumos angewannt und der Zauberstab ist dann erleuchtet. Da hab ich mir aber noch nichts dabei gedacht. Dann hat Dumbledore mir erklärt, dass das nicht einfach nur normal ist und das ich diese Fähigkeit weiter ausbauen kann. Und das habe ich dann letztendlich auch getan. Und es hat sich mit der Zeit gut entwickelt.", erklärte Harry.

Hermine war fasziniert von Harrys Macht. „Möchtest du ein Glas Wein, Mine?", riss Harry sie aus ihren Gedanken. „Ja gerne! Hast du Rotwein?", fragte Hermine. „Nur.", grinste Harry. Es war schön Hermine bei sich zu haben, er konnte sich schon lange nicht mehr mit ihr so ungestört unterhalten. Hermine hatte sich auch stark verändert. Hermine war zwar nicht viel gewachsen, aber sah sie aus wie eine erwachsene Frau. Sie trug ihre Haare jetzt fast bis zu den Hüften, ihre Haare waren nicht mehr so buschig wie früher sonder nur noch ein wenig wellig. Harry musste zu geben das Hermine schon immer gut ausgesehen hat, aber das war nichts im Vergleich zu jetzt.

Harry hatte sich allerdings auch verändert, im Gegensatz zu Hermine ist Harry noch um einiges Gewachsen, sein Haar war unverändert immer noch Rabenschwarz und strubbelig, seine Augen funkelten immer noch in diesem tiefen grün. Sein Körper hatte sich allerdings auch verändert, durch seine Ausbildung und seinem Job als Auror hatte Harry ein wenig an Körpermuskulatur aufgebaut. Nicht zu viel sondern gerade richtig! Hermine blickte Harry gedankenverloren an.

„Harry, du hast doch bald Geburtstag! Was hältst du davon wenn wir ne Party machen?", fragte Hermine nun gespannt auf Harrys Antwort.

„Hatte ich sowieso vor Mine. Ich wollte gerade euch Briefe schicken, als dieser Zwischenfall passiert ist!", Harry guckte betreten und reichte Hermine das Glas Rotwein. „Danke.", erwiderte Hermine. „Was hältst du davon, wenn wir anfangen zu planen!", schlug Hermine begeistert vor. Sie mochte Geburtstage schon immer gerne. „Meinetwegen.", erwiderte Harry grinsend.

So verbrachten die zwei den ganzen Nachmittag bis zum späten Abend. Die zwei redeten über alte Zeiten und was alles in den letzten paar Jahren geschehen war. Zum Schluss starrten sie nur noch in das prasselnde Kaminfeuer, bis Hermine irgendwann an Harrys Schulter gelehnt einschlief. Harry sah sie an und musste lächeln: „Sie sieht aus wie ein Engel!" Hermines Lippen zuckten und ein leichtes Lächeln zierte ihr Schlafendes Gesicht. Harry hob Hermine vorsichtig hoch, bedacht darauf sie nicht aufzuwecken. Er trug sie sachte die Treppe zu ihrem Zimmer hinauf und legte sie auf das Bett.

„Gute Nacht Mine:", flüsterte Harry gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und verlies das Zimmer.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hallo ihr Süßen!**

**Also kommen wir zum ersten Teil ;) eure Reviews natürlich! **

**Hermine Potter: Danke das du mir so treu geblieben bist seit dem Ersten Kapitel, das bedeutet mir echt viel und ich freue mich immer über ein paar kleine Zeilen von dir. Danke.**

**Harry Black Potter: Uch dir möchte ich danken das du seit dem ersten Kapitel dabei bist, es ist schön zu merken das jemanden die Story gefällt. +knuddel+**

**Ich hab mir immer so ein Zimmer gewünscht wie Hermine es jetzt bekommen hat, aber dazu fehlt mir wohl Platz und Geld! ;) Die Bibliothek würde mich auch selber total ausflippen lassen, wenn ich selber eine hätte würde ich wahrscheinlich gar nicht mehr heraus kommen.**

**Das mit der Stablosen Magie ist mir auch erst bein 2. Mal lesen des fünften Bandes aufgefallen und in meiner Story hat sich halt etwas daraus entwickelt. Wer alles zu der Party kommt und was da alles so los ist wirst du später erfahren! ;) Danke danke danke. Du bist echt ein Schatz.**

**Kurai91: Auch dir danke ich für dein liebes Review. Ich bin einfach süchtig danach+g+**

**So, nun kommen wir kurz zum Zweiten Teil. Dieses Kapitel ist nicht alt zu lang, da es als Zwischenkapitel gedacht ist. Und da ich die letzten Tage leider im Krankenhaus war habe ich auch schon das nächste Chap fertig was auch länger als alle anderen Kapitel ist! Ich warte noch das meine Beta- Leserin es mir zurück schickt. Und solbald es da ist kommt es natürlich auch hier rein.**

**So und jetzt geht es dann auch schon weiter.**

**Die Dinge ändern sich**

„Arthur, machen Sie sich keine Vorwürfe. Miss Granger geht es gut, sie ist jetzt bei Harry. Dort kann ihr nichts geschehen. Harry würde sie mit seinem Leben beschützen.", sprach Dumbledore mit seiner vertraut ruhigen Stimme.

„Albus, Sie verstehen mich nicht, das hätte nie passieren dürfen. Es ist wegen meiner Naivität geschehen. Ich dachte, da es vorbei ist könnte nichts mehr geschehen!", fluchte Arthur Weasley während er in Dumbledores Büro auf und ab ging.

„Arthur jetzt beruhigen Sie sich doch. Dieser Zwischenfall hatte auch seine guten Seiten, die ich Ihnen gerne erläutern würde. Wir haben sehr interessante Dinge erfahren, die nicht unbedingt erfreulich sind, aber trotz allem nützlich.", erklärte Dumbledore.

„Was bitteschön kann daran nützlich sein, wenn es beinahe zur Folge gehabt hätte, dass Hermine, Harry und Nymphadora getötet worden wären?", entgegnete Mr. Weasley aufgebracht.

„Harry lässt sich nicht so schnell vom Leben abbringen und von seinem Umfeld schon mal gar nicht. Das hat er oft genug bewiesen, denke ich.", gluckste Dumbledore und ein kleines Lächeln war auf seinem Gesicht zu erkennen.

Arthur Weasley starrte Dumbledore mit offenem Mund an. Wie konnte dieser Mann immer die Ruhe bewahren?   
Dumbledore wies mit seiner Hand auf einen Sessel gegenüber seines Schreibtisches und forderte Mr. Weasley auf, sich zu setzten. 

Mr. Weasley der immer noch ziemlich aufgebracht erschien, folgte Dumbledores Geste und setzte sich ihm gegenüber. „Nun Albus, was genau ist so nützlich!", wollte Mr. Weasley wissen.

„Zu Anfang, Lucius hatte nie vor Hermine zu töten.", sagte Dumbledore wahrheitsgemäß.

„Und wieso war er dann dort?", fragte Arthur verblüfft.

„Genau das möchte ich Ihnen gerne erklären", sagte er ruhig und atmete tief ein. „Es scheint so, dass es einen Trank gibt, mit dem es möglich ist Lord Voldemort wieder zurückkehren zu lassen.", sprach Dumbledore fuhr er leise fort und schüttelte betreten seinen Kopf. „Nur leider wissen wir nichts Genaueres über diesen Trank."

Mr. Weasley zuckte bei Voldemorts Namen zusammen und riss erschrocken die Augen auf. „Es gibt einen Trank, der ihn zurück bringen kann?", entfuhr es Mr. Weasley ehrfürchtig, unmöglich zu begreifen, was er gerade gehört hatte.

„Leider scheint dies der Fall zu sein!", gab Dumbledore zurück. 

„Aber wie ist das möglich? Ich habe noch nie von einem Zaubertrank gehört, der die Toten wieder auferstehen lassen kann.", entgegnete Arthur Weasley entsetzt.

„Genau das ist das Problem. Es gibt keinen niedergeschriebenen Trank. Severus hat es mir zudem bestätigt. Es muss also ein Neuer Trank sein, der keinem bekannt ist. Nur wenige scheinen darüber informiert zu sein. Leider werden wir wohl nichts von Lucius in Erfahrung bringen können.", erklärte Dumbledore.

„Da haben Sie wohl wie immer Recht.", bedauerte Arthur Weasley.

„Ich habe keineswegs immer Recht.", verneinte Dumbledore Mr. Weasleys Aussage. „Leider konnte ich heute der Verhandlung des Falles nicht beiwohnen, wie ist sie ausgegangen?", fragte Dumbledore interessiert.

„Lucius wurde verurteilt und ist jetzt in Askaban. Leider konnten wir Draco nicht verurteilen, weil wir ihm nichts nachweisen konnten, außer dass er da war. Er hat keinen Zauber gesprochen, dass konnten wir anhand von „Priori Incantatem" nachweisen. Ein sehr kluger Junge.", erzählte Mr. Weasley. 

„Ja in der Tat. Er hat schon damals die anderen für ihn die Arbeit erledigen lassen. Allerdings schätze denke ich, dass Lucius wollte, dass er sich nicht beifügt. Ich denke für den Fall, dass es doch Schwierigkeiten geben könnte. In der Tat… sehr gut durch dacht!", stellte Dumbledore fest.

„Allerdings könnte Draco jetzt von Nutzen sein. Vielleicht bekommen wir etwas über den Trank von ihm heraus, was meinen Sie Albus?", fragte Mr. Weasley nachdenklich.  
Dumbledore dachte über das, was Mr. Weasley gesagt hatte nach.

„Draco, wird nicht alles über die Zusammensetzung und den genauen Ablauf des Trankes Bescheid wissen. Lucius war immer vorsichtig, sogar bei seinem eigenen Sohn. Ich denke Draco wird sich an jemanden wenden müssen, der ihm erklärt wo er z. B. die Zutaten für diesen Trank finden kann. Ich glaube nicht das Draco das nötige Wissen hat.", erklärte Dumbledore.

„Aber an wen sollte Draco sich wenden?", fragte Mr. Weasley.

„Hermine hätte das nötige Wissen, aber sie würde es Draco niemals Preis geben, eher würde sie sterben, und das weis Draco. Hermine steht nur für das Brauen des Trankes in Frage. Warum… das wissen wir leider auch noch nicht. Allerdings hatte Draco immer sehr großes Vertrauen in Severus Loyalität gegenüber Voldemort, auch nachdem sein Vater ihm erklärt hatte, dass Severus ein Verräter ist. Ich denke Draco wird versuchen mit Severus in Kontakt zu treten. Und ich denke bis es soweit ist müssen wir uns gedulden.", bedauerte Dumbledore.

„Dann sollten wir mit Severus reden.", entging Arthur. „Er wird nicht erfreut sein, wieder in seine alte Rolle schlüpfen zu müssen."

„Ja, das denke ich auch. Aber die Dinge ändern sich und Severus wird dies verstehen.", antwortete Dumbledore müde. „Ich werde gleich morgen mit ihm darüber sprechen und danach werde ich Sie aufsuchen Arthur."

„Gut.", antwortete Mr. Weasley und erhob sich aus seinem Stuhl. „Ich denke Molly würde sich freuen Sie morgen Abend bei unserem Abendessen anzutreffen."

„Ich werde Molly nicht enttäuschen!", zwinkerte Dumbledore und schüttelte Arthur die Hand. Arthur nickte und verließ Dumbledores Büro. Dumbledore schaute eine Weile auf die verschlossene Tür bis er sich wieder zurück in seinem Sessel niedersinken ließ. Er legte erschöpft den Kopf in die Hände und seufzte leise. „Harry wird wohl niemals Ruhe finden!", seufzte Dumbledore.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi meine Süßen!**

**Leider hat es mit dem Chap doch länger gedauert, weil ich immer noch ans Bett gefesselt bin. Ich bin jetzt ganz 2 Wochen 24/7 zu Hause und ich halt es echt net mehr aus. Aber das neue Chap ist jetzt von meiner Beta zurück und ich präsentiere euch mein achtes Chap!**

**Harry Black Potter: Athur macht sich Vorwürfe, weil er Hermine seit ihrer Kindheit kennt. Ob es sich allerdings um eine Kreation „a lá Malfoy handelt ist noch ein behütetes Geheimnis. ;) Snape Urlaub auf den Bahamas? Lustige Idee! Ich versuch mir gerade Snape mit ner schwarzen Bade Hose vorzustellen mit Blümchenkranz um den Hals. +lachweg+ So danke für deine Genesungswünsche und das mit den zwei Armen tut mir echt Leid, das muss echt schlimm gewesen sein.**

**Kurai91: Danke das es dir wieder gefallen hat und ich hoffe das dir das nächste auch gefällt. +bussi+**

**Hermine Potter: Vielen lieben danke das du immer ein liebes Kommi da lässt. +knuddel+**

**So und jetzt geht es natürlich weiter.**

**Geburtstagsgeschenke und andere Überraschungen**

Hermine wachte früh an diesem Morgen auf und ging erst einmal ins Badezimmer um eine erfrischende Dusche zu nehmen. Sie staunte immer noch über das außergewöhnlich geschmackvoll eingerichtete Badezimmer.  
Besonders gut gefiel ihr die mitten im Raum eingelassene Badewanne, in der ohne Probleme bestimmt vier Personen Platz hätten.

„Was hier damals wohl alles so getrieben wurde!", lachte Hermine.

Sie entkleidete sich und stellte die Dusche an. Es war eine Regen-Dusche, ganz nach ihrem Geschmack. Auch wenn sie gegen ein entspannendes Bad nichts einzuwenden hätte, so fehlte ihr doch die Zeit.  
Hermine streifte ihren Morgenmantel ab und stieg unter die prasselnde Dusche. Sie schloss die Augen, entspannte sich und dachte über die letzten Tage nach. Es tat ihr gut in Harrys Nähe zu sein, sie hatte ihn sehr vermisst.

Nach Voldemorts Sturz war er in seiner Ausbildung und danach wie vom Erdboden verschluckt gewesen. Keiner wusste wo er war und jetzt war sie nach Jahren bei ihm und alles war wie früher, als ob er nie weg gewesen wäre. Hermine seufzte. Harry war viel ausgeglichener als früher, aber trotzdem immer noch sehr nachdenklich. Seinen Humor hatte er allerdings nicht verloren, so viel war sich Hermine sicher.

„Hallo Hermine, Harry ist einfach nur erwachsen geworden, und da verändern sich Leute nun einmal.", dachte Hermine und schüttelte über ihre eigenen Gedanken den Kopf.

Nach zwanzig Minuten stellte Hermine die Dusche schweren Herzens ab, und wickelte sich in ein knuddeliges, weißes Handtuch. Morgen würde Harrys Geburtstag sein, und sie hatte noch vor sich mit Ginny in der Winkelgasse zu treffen, um ein weiteres passendes Geschenk für Harry zu besorgen. Sie hatte leider keine Ahnung was Harry gefallen würde, er ist schließlich keine siebzehn mehr.

Hermine ging wieder in ihr Schlafzimmer um sich anzuziehen. Es war ein herrlicher Sommertag. Die Sonne kitzelte Hermine angenehm im Nacken und ihre Laune schoss weiter in die Höhe. Summend stieg sie die Treppe hinunter und ging in die Küche. Als sie die Küche betrat, saß Harry schon am Küchentisch und hatte den Tagespropheten aufgeschlagen. Doch als er sie bemerkte, schaute er grinsend auf.

„Guten Morgen Mine!", grinste Harry anscheinend auch mit bester Laune. Hermine ging lächelnd auf ihn zu und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Morgen!", strahlte sie und setzte sich ebenfalls an den Küchentisch, schnappte sich ne Tasse Kaffee und einen riesigen Haufen Briefe.

„Sag mal Mine! Hier sind heute Morgen um die zwanzig Eulen reingeschneit, was hat das zu bedeuten? Keiner der Briefe war komischerweise an mich gerichtet!", sagte Harry gespielt verärgert.

„Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass ICH mich um die einzelnen Einladungen kümmern werde!", grinste Hermine verschwörerisch.

Harry machte große Augen, als zehn oder zwölf weitere Eulen durch das Küchenfenster geflogen kamen. Hermine freute sich tierisch, als jede einzelne Eule einen Brief vor ihr fallen ließ. Plötzlich ertönte ein leiser Knall und ein wunderschöner Phönix glitt durch die Küche, ließ ein Brief vor Harry nieder und mit einem weiteren leisen Knall war der Phönix wieder verschwunden.

„Oh, ein Brief von Dumbledore", sagte Harry erstaunt. Auch Hermine hatte von ihrem Berg von Briefen aufgesehen. „Los, mach schon auf.", drängte sie ihn neugierig.

Harry öffnete den Umschlag und zog ein Blatt Pergament heraus.

_Hallo Harry,  
_

_ich möchte dich und Hermine bitten heuten Abend zu mir zu kommen. _

_Trotz deines morgigen Geburtstages würde ich euch gerne über die Verhandlung von Lucius und Draco informieren.Ich freue mich auf euren Besuch. Ich hoffe ihr seid wohl auf._

_Albus Dumbledore  
_

Hermine grinste verschwörerisch, was Harry allerdings nicht bemerkte. Sie arbeitete sich weiter durch ihre Briefe und mit jedem neu geöffneten Umschlag grinste sie breiter.

„Sag mal Mine, langsam bekomme ich Angst! Was um Merlins Willen hast du vor?", fragte Harry nun etwas nervös.

„Lass dich überraschen!", grinste Hermine nun noch breiter. Harry guckte ziemlich dumm aus der Wäsche. Er mochte es nicht, wenn etwas unter seiner Nase geplant wurde, wovon er keinen blassen Schimmer hatte. Eine Angewohnheit, die er sich noch nicht abgewöhnt hatte.

„Ich treffe mich gleich mit Ginny in der Winkelgasse, ich hoffe das ist in Ordnung?", fragte Hermine schließlich.

„Wenn du dich wohl fühlst!", murmelte Harry und nahm einen mächtigen Schluck Kaffee, den er sogleich quer über den Tisch spuckte und schnell zum Wasserhahn lief, um sich kaltes Wasser in den Mund laufen zu lassen.

„Tut mir Leid, ... Harry... ich dachte Sie würden gerne noch ein frischen Kaffee haben.", quiekte Dobby ziemlich aufgelöst. Hermine musste kichern.

„Ist nicht schlimm Dobby, ich hab einfach nicht mitbekommen, dass du mir neuen Kaffee eingeschenkt hast, aber danke!", nuschelte Harry.

„Warte hier Harry ich bring dir was dagegen.", sagte Hermine sofort und rannte die Treppen rauf in ihr Badezimmer. „Wohin soll ich denn verschwinden!", nuschelte Harry abermals.

Harry sah Hermine mit einem dankbaren Lächeln an, als sie mit einer kleinen Phiole in der Hand zurück in die Küche kam. „Hier trink das.", befahl Hermine mit einem lieben Lächeln. Harry der Hermine nur selten Widersprechen konnte nahm die Phiole und trank den Inhalt leer.

„Danke Mine, du bist die beste.", entgegnete Harry und fühlte wie seine Zunge abschwoll.

„Ach was ist doch nicht der Rede wert.", murmelte Hermine und lief rot an, „Aber jetzt muss ich.", sagte sie, nahm ihre unzähligen Briefe vom Tisch und verschwand nach oben in ihr Zimmer. Kopfschüttelnd und grinsend schaute Harry Hermine hinterher.

„Weist du eigentlich wie bezaubernd du bist Mine?", dachte Harry sich im Stillen während er immer noch die Treppe anstarrte.

Als Hermine die Briefe sorgfältig verstaut hatte, stürmte sie wieder die Treppe hinunter rief „Tschüss!" und verschwand nach draußen in den Garten, von wo aus sie schließlich disapparierte. Hermine betrat nun den Tropfenden Kessel, sah sich kurz um, als sie von einer gewissen Rothaarigen stürmisch begrüßt wurde.

„Oh Mine! Wie geht es dir? Dad hat mir alles sofort erzählt. Wenn ich diesen arroganten, schleimigen...", wütete Ginny, bis sie von Hermine unterbrochen wurde.

„Ginny beruhig dich, es geht mir gut.", beruhigte sie Hermine. „Aber...!" „Kein aber, erzähl mir lieber wie es dir geht!", forderte Hermine.

Die zwei schlenderten nun durch die Winkelgasse und Ginny erzählte, dass sie und Neville übers Heiraten nachdenken. Hermine war sofort begeistert. „Ja wir dachten, dass wir vielleicht einen Monat nach Luna und Ron heiraten werden. Zwei Hochzeiten auf einmal kann ich Mum nicht zumuten.", kicherte Ginny.

„Hast du schon was für Harry?", fragte Hermine. „Nein, und ich hab ehrlich gesagt keine Ahnung, was ich ihm kaufen könnte, immerhin hab ich schon lange nicht mehr gesehen.", seufzte Ginny.

Für sie war es genauso schwer wie für Ron gewesen Harry solange nicht mehr zu sehen. Alle hatten sich Sorgen gemacht. Molly hatte lange Zeit Sorge im Gesicht getragen, Ron kam schlecht mit der Situation zurecht und die Zwillinge konnten ihn auch nicht aufheitern, weil sie sich ebenfalls Sorgen gemacht haben. Harry gehörte für sie einfach zur Familie.

„Alles in Ordnung Ginny?", fragte Hermine zaghaft. „Ja ja ist alles in Ordnung ich habe nur nachgedacht.", grinste Ginny nun wieder als sie sich aus ihren Gedanken losreißen konnte.

„Also, was kaufe ich Harry? Hast du schon was?", wollte Ginny nun wissen. „Nur das wovon du schon weist. Ich hoffe er freut sich.", antwortete Hermine. „Mine machst du Witze, Harry wird dich knutschen!", lachte Ginny.

Bei Ginnys Satz lief Hermine rot an. Der Rothaarigen blieb das allerdings nicht unbemerkt. „Hermine?", fragte sie mit neugierigem Unterton. „Hm?" „Warum wirst du so rot, wie eine Feuerkrabbe?"

Hermine fühlte sich ertappt, aber weswegen eigentlich? „Also?", drängte Ginny und grinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. „Ich bin nicht rot, dass sind seine Haare die sich in meinem Gesicht spiegeln", versuchte Hermine sich aus der Sache heraus zu reden.

„Haha! Hermine, du kannst mich nicht für blöd verkaufen. Lügen konntest du schon immer schlecht.", entgegnete Ginny. „Ich weis.", dachte sich Hermine insgeheim. Aber wovor machte sie sich eigentlich Sorgen? Es war doch nur ihr guter, alter Freund Harry. Da war nichts.

„Mir ist nur warm.", antwortete Hermine. Ginny warf ihr einen skeptischen Blick zu. „Wirklich!", versicherte Hermine.

Ginny und Hermine kamen bei Flourish & Blotts an und betraten den Laden. Sie stöberten eine Weile, bis Hermine das von ihr gehaltene Buch vor Erstaunen runter fiel.

„Ginny! Komm mal schnell!", rief Hermine immer noch auf das Buch starrend. Ginny kam zu ihrer besten Freundin und fragte: „Was ist?" Hermine deutete auf das Buch vor ihren Füßen. Ginny guckte Hermine kritisch an, bückte sich jedoch und hob das Buch auf. In dem Moment wo Ginny den Titel lass klappte ihr der Mund auf.

„Was... äh... wie... Neuerscheinung... Harry!", das waren die einzigen Worte, die aus Ginnys Mund kamen. „Meinst du Harry weis es schon?", fragte Hermine.  
„Es ist eine Neuerscheinung, wie soll er es denn wissen?"

Hermine betrachtete noch einmal das Buch. Auf dem Buch stand in fetten Lettern „Harry Potter, der Junge der den Dunklen Lord besiegte" geschrieben. Hermine drehte das Buch um, um zu sehen, wer es geschrieben hatte.

„Harry Potter, der Junge, der den Dunklen Lord besiegte. Sein schwerer Leidensweg, seine Freunde und sein Leben. Rita Kimmkorn.", las Hermine auf der Rückseite des Buches. „Das darf nicht wahr sein!", murmelte Hermine wie in Trance. „Wenn Harry das erfährt wird er ausrasten!", murmelte Ginny ebenfalls wie in Trance.

Hermine nickte Stumm. „Komm Mine, ich brauch jetzt erst mal einen starken Kaffee.", sagte Ginny und somit verließen sie den Laden. Die beiden saßen nun in Florean Fortescues Eissalon und tranken ihren Kaffee. Als die beiden den Schock überwunden hatten überlegten sie weiter, was sie Harry wohl schenken könnten. Hermine entschied sich für einen Anzug mit einem Festumhang. Er würde sehr nützlich sein, denn schließlich würden bald zwei Hochzeiten anstehen. Dazu würde sie dann noch, Harrys Lieblings After Shave kaufen. Ginny jedoch wusste immer noch nicht recht was sie Harry schenken könnte.

„Hey, weis Harry eigentlich, dass Remus ein Buch geschrieben hat?", wollte Ginny wissen. „Nein das glaub ich nicht. Aber es wäre eine gute Idee!"

Remus hatte ein Buch über Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste heraus gebracht, wo er auch von seinem Jahr in Hogwarts schrieb. Ginny entschied sich Harry das Buch zu schenken. Als die zwei ihre Einkäufe erledigt hatten, gingen sie zurück in den Tropfenden Kessel.

„Bis nachher", verabschiedete sich Ginny und disapparierte. Hermine tat es ihr gleich und stand wenige Sekunden später wieder bei Harry im Garten. Mittlerweile war der Abend angebrochen, und Hermine musste sich beeilen, um noch ein paar Sachen zu packen und ein paar gewisse Dinge schon einmal nach Hogwarts zu verfrachten. Sie eilte in ihr Zimmer hoch und räumte sorgfältig Harrys Geschenke weg, bevor sie runter in die Küche ging.

„Dobby soll... Hermine... ausrichten, dass ...Mister…ähm… Harry... kurz ins Ministerium gegangen ist um den Bericht zu Prüfen", quiekte Dobby, der immer noch große Probleme hatte sie mit ihren Vornamen anzusprechen.  
„Danke Dobby", grinste Hermine und machte sich schleunigst auf den Weg nach oben. „Sei mir nicht böse Harry!", flehte Hermine in Gedanke und öffnete seine Schlafzimmertür. Hermine blieb die Luft weg.

Das Zimmer war in einem tiefen dunklen Rot gestrichen, er hatte ebenfalls wie sie, Fenster bis zum Boden und einen Balkon. Allerdings war hier, im Gegensatz zu ihr, eine ganze Wand aus diesen wundervollen Bogenfenstern. Die Decke war wie in Hogwarts magisch verzaubert, aber sie schien den ganzen Tag Sterne und Planeten aufzuweisen. Dieser Raum faszinierte Hermine zutiefst. An den Wänden erkannte sie Fotos von seinen Eltern und aus ihrer eigenen Schulzeit.

Sein Zimmer war ebenfalls mit Kerzen übersäht. Hermine stiegen Tränen in die Augen, dieser Raum war wundervoll. Wann war Harry der geworden, der er jetzt ist?

Aber Hermine hatte keine Zeit um sich in dem Zimmer zu verlieren, sie musste ein paar Sachen von Harry packen und das so schnell wie möglich. Hermine wuselte durch das Zimmer, ergriff den erst besten Koffer, den sie finden konnte. Sie fing nun zügig an zu packen. Als sie alle Sachen die nötig waren in dem alten Hogwartskoffer von Harry verstaut hatte, schleppte sie den Koffer mit in ihr Zimmer und begann nun ihre eigenen Sachen zu packen.

Keine fünf Minuten später war Hermine mit dem packen fertig. Sie richtete ihren Zauberstab auf die beiden Koffer und sagte: „Locomotor Koffer." „Warum ist mir das nicht eher eingefallen?", seufzte Hermine und beförderte nun die beiden Koffer die Treppe hinunter ins Wohnzimmer. Sie schnappte sich ein Blatt Pergament und schrieb hastig.

_Professor Dumbledore, _

das sind unsere Koffer. Es wäre praktisch, wenn Sie sie irgendwo versteckt aufbewahren könnten.  
Wir werden mit Flohpulver anreisen.

Ich danke Ihnen.

Hermine

Sie klemmte den Zettel so an den Koffer, dass er bei der rasanten Reise nicht wegwirbeln konnte. Hermine stellte die Koffer in den Kamin, griff nach der Schale auf dem Kaminsims und entnahm ihr eine Handvoll Flohpulver, was sie auch gleich in den Kamin warf, wo nun grüne Flammen aufloderten.

„Hogwarts, Professor Dumbledores Büro!", sagte sie bestimmt und die Koffer waren verschwunden. Im selben Moment kam jemand ins Wohnzimmer.

„Hallo Mine.", lächelte Harry. „Bei Merlin, hoffentlich hat er nichts mitbekommen!", flehte Hermine im tiefsten Inneren.

„Na? Hast du einen schönen Tag gehabt?", wollte Harry nun wissen. „Er war wunderbar, Ginny und ich hatten uns viel zu erzählen. Stell dir vor Neville und Ginny denken übers Heiraten nach!", verkündete Hermine.  
„Neville und Ginny?", fragte Harry verdutzt.

Hermine wurde klar, dass Harry lange Zeit weg gewesen war und nichts von seinen Freunden mitbekommen hatte. Also erzählte sie ihm alles über Ron und Luna und Ginny und Neville. Harry freute sich, dass sich bei seinen Freunden, die für ihn auch immer eine Familie waren, alles so gut entwickelt hatte.

„Tja Mine, dann sind wir wohl die Einzigen, die noch nicht unter der Haube sind, was?", fragte Harry belustigt. Hermine jedoch lief wieder rot an was aber durch das schwache Licht im Wohnzimmer gut retuschiert wurde.  
„Was soll das Hermine? Warum wirst du immer so verlegen, wenn es um Harry geht? Jetzt reiß dich gefälligst zusammen!", verfluchte Hermine sich selbst in ihren Gedanken, bis ihr etwas einfiel, was Harry unbedingt wissen musste.

„Harry ich muss dir was sagen. Du musst mir aber versprechen nicht auszurasten.", nuschelte Hermine ein bisschen kleinlaut. Ihr war gar nicht wohl bei der Sache, Harry von dem Buch zu erzählen.

„Natürlich Mine. So schnell raste ich schon nicht aus!", zwinkerte Harry Hermine zu, dann mal los..."  
„Also als Ginny und ich bei Flourish & Blotts waren sind wir auf ein… nun ja wie soll ich sagen…, „interessantes" Werk gestoßen.", versuchte Hermine es ihm schonend beizubringen.

Harry grinste immer noch. „Und was war das für ein „interessantes" Werk?", fragte Harry neugierig.  
„Es war ein Buch über dich!", schloss Hermine und wartete nun auf seine Reaktion.

Stille. Beide schwiegen.

Harrys Lächeln schien eingefroren zu sein und er blickte sie stumm an. Nach einer kleinen Weile. Begann er zu sprechen.

„Was ist das für ein Buch war das und wie heißt es?", fragte er knapp.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie ich das Buch deuten soll, aber es heißt „Harry Potter, der Junge der den Dunklen Lord besiegte. Und auf der Rückseite steht das gleiche, außer dass noch „Sein schwerer Leidensweg, seine Freunde und sein Leben." hinzukommt!", flüsterte Hermine. Ihr war die Sache ziemlich unangenehm.

„Von wem ist es?", wollte Harry wissen. Immer noch bewahrte er die Ruhe aber innerlich schien er zu kochen.  
„Rita Kimmkorn.", antwortete Hermine unverzüglich.

Harry schloss die Augen und atmete ein paar Mal tief ein und aus; dann öffnete er sie wieder und lächelte.

„Darum kümmere ich mich, wenn mein Geburtstag vorbei ist.", schwor Harry immer noch lächelnd. Hermine klappte der Mund auf, sie hätte nicht damit gerechnet, dass er so ruhig bleibt. Allerdings wollte sie nicht weiter nachhaken und somit gab sie sich mit der Reaktion von Harry mehr als zufrieden.

Es war mittlerweile zehn Uhr geworden und Harry und Hermine machten sich zu Aufbruch bereit. Hermine freute sich, dass Harry nichts bemerkt hatte und somit nahm Hermine als erstes eine Hand voll Flohpulver und stieg in den Kamin.

„Hogwarts, Professor Dumbledores Büro", sagte sie deutlich und war sofort in den grünen Flammen verschwunden. Harry stieg ebenfalls in den Kamin und tat es Hermine gleich, auch er verschwand in den grünen Flammen.


	9. Chapter 9

**Huhu, da bin wieder! So wieder ganz vielen lieben dank für eure Reviews! Freu mich immer wenn ihr das lila Viereck drückt!**

**Hermine Potter: Vielen lieben dank für deine treuen Reviews. Hoffe das dir auch das nächste Chap gefällt+knuddel+**

**Harry Black Potter: Schatzüüüü! Ich liebe deine Reviews! Kennst du ne Regendusche? Ich stehe da manchmal ne halbe Stunde drunter, das ist so entspannend! Harry fühlte sich als die Eulen rein kamen wohl ein bissel dumm, hätte gerne das Gesicht gesehen+lach+ Heißer Kaffe ist mir auch schon des öfteren nicht gut bekommen, hab mir mal tierisch die Schnute verbrannt, aber natürlich hatte ich keinen Trank, schade aber auch. Die Geschenke sind net schlecht, aber Hermine hat ja noch ne riesen Überraschung, mal gucken was Harry dazu sagt. Ich danke dir natürlich mal für dein super liebes Review. +bussi+**

**Sandor: Huhu! Danke das dir die Story bis jetzt gefällt, und ich hoffe natürlich das sie dir weiterhin gefällt! Danke für dein Review! ;)**

**kurai91: Vielen lieben Dank! Deine Reviews bauen immer auf+knuddel+**

**So jetzt quatsch ich aber nicht länger rum sonder gebe euch den ersten Teil von Harrys Geburtstag!**

**Happy Birthday**

In Harrys Kopf hörte alles auf, sich zu drehen und die vorbei rauschenden Farben wurden weniger. Einen kleinen Moment später stand er im Kamin seines alten Mentors. Harry klopfte sich den Ruß von seinem Umhang und stieg aus dem Kamin.

„Hallo Harry, schön dich wieder zu sehen", begrüßte ihn Dumbledore mit einem Lächeln.

„Professor Dumbledore. Schön wieder hier zu sein", grinste Harry und schaute sich im Büro des Schulleiters um.

„Setzt euch ihr beiden. Ich möchte nicht eure Zeit verplempern, schließlich hast du in gut einer Stunde Geburtstag Harry", sagte Dumbledore und deutete auf zwei Stühle gegenüber seines Schreibtisches. Hermine nickte und nahm Platz.

„Also, die Verhandlung ist, wie ihr wisst vorbei und der Rat hat beschlossen Lucius nach Askaban in das Hochsicherheitsverlies zu stecken.", begann Dumbledore ruhig.

Harry der neben Hermine saß, sah wie sich ihre Hände auf den Armlehnen verkrampften. Er legte eine Hand auf die ihrige und versuchte sie somit zu beruhigen. Sie schaute auf und lächelte schwach. „Dort wird er auch eine Zeit lang bleiben müssen. Der Übergriff auf Sie Miss Granger, hat den Rat von seiner Schuldigkeit überzeugt. Was Draco angeht…, er wurde frei gelassen. Man konnte ihm keinen Zauber nachweisen.!", fuhr er fort.

Dumbledore legte seine Fingerspitzen aneinander und blickte sie gedankenverloren an, bevor er weitererzählte.

„Leider können wir noch immer nichts Genaues über den Trank berichten, der erwähnt wurde. Dieser Trank ist in keinem Buch verzeichnet oder aufgelistet. Wir gehen davon aus, dass Draco Malfoy sich mit Professor Snape in Verbindung setzen wird", erklärte Dumbledore.

„Wieso denken Sie, dass Malfoy das tun wird?", fragte Harry.

„Draco hatte schon immer eine enge Beziehung zu Professor Snape. Er war auch immer der festen Überzeugung, dass Professor Snape kein Verräter war. Da die Besorgung der Zutaten und das Brauen des Trankes schwierig sein könnte, gehen wir davon aus, dass er Prof. Snape um Hilfe bitten wird."

„Was wird zum Schutz meiner Eltern getan?", fragte Hermine ein bisschen angeschlagen.

„Nun, bis die Sache sich geklärt hat, wird das Haus ihrer Eltern, rund um die Uhr bewacht", antwortete Dumbledore.

„Gut", entgegnete Hermine. Harry hörte wie sie erleichtert ausatmete und ihre Anspannung sich langsam löste.

„Kommen wir nun zu einem erfreulicheren Thema. Ich würde mich sehr freuen euch beide heute als Gäste in Hogwarts zu haben.", fragte Dumbledore gut gelaunt.

„Nun ich weis nicht Professor ich...", begann Harry gerade, als Hermine ihn unterbrach. „Natürlich sehr gerne. Das ist eine sehr gute Idee, nicht wahr Harry?", fragte Hermine freudestrahlend. „Mine…, ich muss zu Hause noch so viel vorbereiten für morgen, ich glaube es wäre besser...", versuchte er erneut sich zu rechtfertigen, doch Hermine lies ihn auch dieses Mal nicht ausreden „Ach quatsch, dass können wir auch alles noch morgen Vormittag zusammen machen", beschloss Hermine. „Ok, ok…", gab er schließlich nach, als er einsah, dass er verloren hatte, „und wo sollen wir bitte schön schlafen, Mine?"

„Oh, ihr könnt natürlich im Schulsprecher Turm oder im Gryffindor Turm übernachten. Das dürfte kein Problem darstellen", sagte Dumbledore und zwinkerte Harry zu. „Wenn es Ihnen wirklich nichts ausmacht Professor?", fragte Harry doch Dumbledore winkte ab. „Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass Ihr hier immer willkommene Gäste seid. Möchtet Ihr vielleicht noch eine Tasse Tee?", fragte Dumbledore äußerst vergnügt. „Ja gerne!", antwortete Hermine hastig.

Dumbledore schwang seinen Zauberstab und es erschienen drei Tassen Tee. Er griff in die Schublade seines Schreibtisches und zog eine kleine Tüte heraus. „Ich habe leider kein Gebäck, aber vielleicht möchte jemand ein Zitronenbrausebonbon?", und hielt Harry und Hermine die Tüte entgegen.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf doch Harry nahm eins aus der Tüte und steckte es sich in den Mund. „Das ich das noch mal in meinen alten Tagen erleben darf!", lächelte Dumbledore und nahm sich ebenfalls ein Zitronenbrausebonbon.

„Habt ihr euch überlegt, wo Ihr schlafen möchtet?", fragte Dumbledore und lutschte genüsslich sein Bonbon. Harry sah zu Hermine und grinste. „Ich denke es wäre nett eine Nacht in den Gryffindor Turm zurück zu kehren", antwortete Harry. Hermine nickte eifrig.

Die drei unterhielten sich und merkten nicht wie die Zeit verstrich, mittlerweile war es zehn vor zwölf und Dumbledore schaute auf. „Ach da fällt mir ein, habe ich euch schon von der Großen Halle erzählt?", fragte Dumbledore. „Nein, was ist mit der Großen Halle?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Nun, die Lehrer und ich haben sie umgestaltet. Ein Jahrtausend ist eine lange Zeit und wir dachten wir könnten ihr mal wieder neuen Schwung geben. Möchtet ihr sie sehen?", antwortete der alte Schulleiter und sah plötzlich ziemlich begeistert aus.

Harry nickte und er und Hermine standen auf um dem Schulleiter aus dem Büro zu folgen.Harry stimmte die Vorstellung, dass die Große Halle jetzt nicht mehr die ist die sie einmal war, etwas traurig. Die drei gingen in Stufen in die verlassene Eingangshalle hinab, und als sie vor der Tür zur Großen Halle standen piepte eine Uhr. Hermine warf sich Harry in die Arme.

„Happy Birthday, Harry", grinste Hermine und Harry schloss sie fest in seine Arme. „Danke Mine", flüsterte er. „Von mir natürlich auch alles Gute Harry.", zwinkerte Dumbledore ihm zu und öffnete die Tür zur Großen Halle.

Harry hielt die Luft an und starrte mit offenem Mund in die Halle. aber nicht, weil sie nun nicht mehr so war wie früher, vor ihm standen all seine Freunde, die ihm grinsend ein lautes „Happy Birthday" zuriefen.

Harry starrte Hermine an. "Überraschung!", zwinkerte sie ihm zu und zog ihn mit sich in die Große Halle.

Sofort kamen Leute auf Harry zu und wünschten ihm alles Gute. Da waren, Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, Madam Hooch, Hagrid, Remus Lupin, Tonks, Angelina und Fred Weasley, Alicia und Georg Weasley, Ron, Luna, Ginny, Neville, Mad-Eye, Katie Bell, Oliver Wood, Dean, Seamus, Charly, Bill, Kingsley, Cho, Lavender, Parvati und Padma Patil, Lee Jordan, Molly und Arthur. Sogar Fleur war gekommen, was wahrscheinlich eher an Bill lag.

Harry begrüßte sie alle, bei einigen blieb er länger stehen und unterhielt sich mit den so lang vermissten Leuten, noch nie hatte er so einen Geburtstag gefeiert. Schon gar nicht in Hogwarts.

Nach einiger Zeit kämpfte Harry sich mühsam mit Ron und Hermine durch die Große Halle. Überall waren kleine Tische aufgestellt worden, auf denen Getränke und Essbares standen. Die drei setzten sich an einen Tisch und Harry ließ den Blick durch die Halle schweifen, bis seine Augen plötzlich an einem Tisch hängen blieben. An diesem Tisch saß keine geringerer als Severus Snape persönlich.

Harry, der gerade ein Schluck Butterbier genommen hatte verschluckte sich. an seinem Getränk. „W-was macht Snape hier?", staunte Harry. „Deinen Geburtstag feiern. was sonst!", tat Hermine scheinheilig. „Snape und meinen Geburtstag feiern? Mine, du konntest schon immer wahnsinnig schlecht lügen. Also was tut er hier?", fragte Harry wie vom Blitz getroffen. „Er ist meiner Einladung gefolgt", winkte Hermine ab, „und nun lass gut sein.", grinste sie. Harry schüttelte sichtlich verwirrt den Kopf und nahm einen großen Schluck Butterbier.

„Hey Mann, ist echt schön dich wieder zu sehen", sagte Ron, der gerade zu ihnen gestoßen war und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Ja finde ich auch. Ich muss doch schließlich dabei sein, wenn mein bester Freund heiratet. Das du Luna einmal heiraten würdest hätte ich echt nicht gedacht", lachte Harry.

Ron zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Als ich mein Faible für Hermine nach Jahren abgelegt hatte und Luna besser kennen gelernt hatte, konnte ich gar nicht anders. Sie hat ihre Macken und ich hab sie ebenfalls und das wahrscheinlich nicht gerade wenig", grinste Ron und genehmigte sich einen Feuerwhiskey.

Hermine blickte bei Rons Satz verschämt weg und interessierte sich plötzlich sehr für ihr Glas Met. „Tja und bei Ginny und Neville scheint es auch nicht mehr lange zu dauern!", lachte Ron und blickte zu seiner Schwester, die Tonks gerade ihren Verlobungsring zeigte.

„Ja es hat sich einiges geändert.", sagte Harry bestürzt und griff nach einem Glas Feuerwhiskey.

Die Nacht verlief feucht fröhlich. Alle waren am lachen und am tanzen. Harry tat es gut von den Leuten umgeben zu sein, die ihm so lange gefehlt hatten und besonders gut tat es ihm wieder in Hogwarts zu sein. Er fühlte sich nach all den Jahren immer noch zu Hause.

Gegen fünf Uhr morgens fiel Harry das Stehen sichtlich schwer, aber wie nicht nur ihm. Er beschloss es für diese Nacht gut sein zu lassen und ins Bett zu gehen. Hermine hatte ihm prophezeit, dass die Nacht nicht lang werden würde. Er könnte ja schließlich nicht seinen ganzen Geburtstag verschlafen. Also wünschte Harry allen eine Gute Nacht und einige folgten ihm zum Ausgang.

„Das Passwort lautet „DA"! Ach…und Harry, alles wie gehabt, ihr könnt in euren alten Schlafsaal. Dein Koffer steht an deinem Bett", zwinkerte ihm Dumbledore im Vorbeigehen zu und fing Harrys verwirrten Blick auf.

„Was meinen Sie damit, mein Koffer steht an meinem Bett?"

„Miss Granger war so freundlich ein paar Sachen für dich einzupacken.", lächelte Dumbledore, der vom vielen Wein eine ziemlich gesunde Gesichtsfarbe bekommen hatte.

Wie früher schlenderten sie alle hoch zum Gryffindor Turm, und als sie die Fette Dame erreicht hatten war diese schlecht gelaunt, weil sie sie geweckt hatten.

„Oh schön jetzt werde ich schon in den Ferien um meinen schlaf gebracht!", zischte sie und Ron fing lautstark an zu lachen. „Was gibt's da zu lachen?", fragte die Fette Dame erzürnt. „Immer noch die Alte!", lachte Ron. „Passwort?", fragte sie schnippisch. „DA", sagte Harry und das Portrait klappte zur Seite und gab den Blick auf den Gemeinschaftsraum frei.

Sie kletterten durch den Eingang und fanden sich in ihrem alten Gemeinschaftsraum wieder. Keiner von ihnen sagte ein Wort. Alle, die Harry hoch gefolgt waren besahen sich diesen Raum, der solange ihr zu Hause gewesen war. Harry grinste von einem Ohr bis zum andern.

Jeder war sprachlos, keiner hätte gedacht jemals wieder hierher zu kommen und jetzt waren sie für eine Nacht wieder zusammen. Harry schaute Hermine an, die mit Tränen in den Augen sich im Raum umschaute. Er zog sie an sich heran und nahm sie in den Arm.

„Das ist das schönste Geschenkt, dass mir jemals jemand gemacht hat, Mine. Danke!", flüsterte er und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. Hermine liefen ein paar Tränen herunter. Warum sie plötzlich so sentimental war wusste sie nicht, wahrscheinlich lag es am Wein, den sie getrunken hatte. „Das war doch noch gar nicht dein Geschenk", bemerkte sie mit erstickter Stimme.

Einige gingen sofort nach oben in die Betten, andere setzten sich an den Kamin. Ron, Hermine und Harry unterhielten sich noch eine Weile bis Hermine aufstand.

„So Jungs, ich geh ins Bett. Ich weck euch nachher!", murmelte sie, umarmte Ron kurz, gab Harry ein Kuss auf die Wange und verschwand nach oben in den Mädchenschlafsaal.

„Was ist eigentlich zwischen dir und Mine?", wollte Ron von Harry wissen während sie die Treppen zu ihrem alten Schlafsaal hinauf schlurften. „Nichts. Sie wohnt bei mir.", antwortete Harry mit belegter Stimme. Ron sah seinen alten Freund skeptisch von der Seite an. „Na klar!", lallte er und verdrehte die Augen.

Zusammen betraten sie ihren alten Schlafsaal. Dean, Seamus und Neville saßen auf ihren Betten. „Es ist kaum zu glauben, oder?", fragte Dean und alle nickten zu stimmend.

Langsam ging die Sonne über den Länderein auf und sie beschlossen schlafen zu gehen. Harry legte sich auf sein altes Bett und zog die Vorhänge zu. Er starrte gedankenverloren noch eine Weile den Baldachin seines Bettes an, bevor er schließlich einschlief.

_So ich hoffe hat euch gefallen. Wäre richtig lieb von euch wenn ihr das kleine liebe lila Button mit dem Go! berühren würdet. Das freut sich immer wenn man sich mit dem Beschäftigt. ;)_


	10. Chapter 10

**Huhu ihr Süßen.**

**Tut mir Leid, ich war wieder im Krankenhaus und konnte das Chap net ehr updaten. Ich hoffe Ihr verzeit mir das. -bettel-**

**Harry Black Potter: Schatzüüüü! Ich liebe deine Reviews einfach. +knuddel+ Lucius ist halt nicht dumm, aber was will man von einem Malfoy erwarten? Feige aber trotzdem ziemlich schlau. Man kann Hermines Eltern doch net ohne Schutz lassen, das kann man Hermine nicht antun. Dumbledore stirbt bestimmt wirklich als glücklicher Mensch. Ich konnte nie verstehen warum alle immer diese Bon Bons ablehnen ich mag die selber total gerne und da musste ich Harry jetzt einfach mal nötigen. ;) Es wurde übrigens nie gesagt das Dumbledore net mal gerne ein Glas zu viel Wein trinkt und ich fand das es ein guter Anlass war um Dumbledore mal richtig feiern zu lassen. Was das Geschenk ist wirst du jetzt sehen, ich hoffe es gefällt dir. Meinen Nic hab ich aus Laune raus mal geändert, weil ich hier immer als männliche Person betrachtet wurde. So und ich wünsche dir viel spaß beim Lesen. Danke danke danke.**

**Sandor: Danke für dein Liebes Review, ich hoffe das nächste Chap spricht dir zu. ;)**

**Kurai91: Natürlich bleibt das so, ich will dein Kommi net mehr missen. Danke.**

**Hermine Potter: Zwei kleine Wörtchen die mich total aufbauen. Danke. +knutsch+**

**Gipsy: Danke für dein Lob, was nun Harrys Geschenk ist wirst du jetzt erfahren. Viel Spaß und danke.**

**So nun folgt wohl ein Jubiläum. +g+ Mein 10. Chap. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Ihr seid echt die besten. Meine Schwarzleser mag ich auch und ich würde mich auch gerne bei Ihnen bedanken, aber leider kenne ich eure Namen ja garnet, also kommt raus damit ich würde mich riesig freuen, **

**Das beste Geschenk**

„Harry! Komm schon wach auf, ich weis das du mich hören kannst.", Hermines Stimme holte Harry aus seinen Träumen. „Wie spät ist es?", murmelte Harry verschlafen, als er sich langsam aber sicher aufrichtete und Hermine neben sich sitzen sah. „Zehn Uhr, es gibt gleich Frühstück.", grinste Hermine ihn an. Harry ließ sich zurück in die Kissen fallen was er aber sofort bereute als er einen stechenden Schmerz im Kopf spürte. Hermine grinste verschwörerisch und fing an Harry durch zukitzeln. „Gnade! Ich ergebe mich! Ich bin wach!", lachte Harry der verzweifelt versuchte sich zu wehren, aber Hermine hatte sich auf seinen Bauch gesetzt und dachte nicht daran aufzuhören. Das konnte Harry sich nicht bieten lassen, also schnappte er sich Hermines Arme, warf sie rum, so dass er jetzt auf ihr saß. Hermine hörte mit einem mal auf zu lachen. „Oh nein Harry! Schlag dir das gleich wieder aus dem Kopf! Vergiss es! Nein!", quiekte Hermine doch Harry ließ keine Gnade walten und kitzelte sie aus. Erst nach geschlagenen zehn Minuten ließ er sich erweichen und hörte auf. Hermine rang nach Luft. „Mach... das... nie... wieder! Hast... du... mich verstanden.", keuchte sie und Harry ließ von ihr ab. „Nicht mit mir meine Süße.", lachte Harry und stand auf.

„Was hören meine müden Ohren da? Süße? Und ihr sagt mir noch nicht einmal was?", gähnte Ron und rollte sich aus seinem Bett. „Guten Morgen Ron.", kicherte Hermine. „So Jungs ich warte im Gemeinschaftsraum auf euch, ihr habt eine viertel Stunde Zeit.", grinste sie und verließ den Schlafsaal. „Sie hat sich nicht verändert.", stellte Ron Kopfschüttelnd fest.

Hermine wartete unten im Gemeinschaftsraum, sie war immer noch überwältigt wieder in Hogwarts zu sein. Im Gemeinschaftsraum wimmelte es schon von ehemaligen Schülern, obwohl die meisten wohl ziemlich viel getrunken hatten waren anscheinend alle erpicht darauf dem Geburtstagskind seine Geschenke zu überreichen. Nach kappen zehn Minuten trotteten Harry und Ron die Treppe zum Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter und prompt ertönte ein weiteres „Happy Birthday" wenn auch noch ziemlich müde. Harry der zwar auch noch nicht ganz frisch aussah, kam um ein breites grinsen nicht drum rum. Auf mehreren Tischen standen bunte eingepackte Päckchen. Ein paar große, die anderen waren klein, einige waren rund und andere eckig. Jeder einzelne stellte sich um Harry rum und redete auf ihn ein seine Geschenke zu öffnen. Er grinste einmal in die Runde und machte sich an seinen Geschenken zu schaffen. Es waren viele Bücher über die dunklen Künste dabei, aber auch Zaubertränke Bücher. Von Oliver Wood bekam er Karten für ein Quidditchspiel „Eintracht Pfützensee gegen die Chudley Cannons". Viele Päckchen enthielten auch Süßigkeiten, auch wenn Harry jetzt 23 Jahre war, seine Schwäche für Süßigkeiten hatte er nicht verloren, einige Dinge ändern sich nie. Von Parvati und Lavender bekam er ein Amulett das helfen soll in seinen eigenen Geist zu kehren. „Tja einige Dinge ändern sich wirklich nicht.", dachte Harry lachend. Dann gab Ginny ihr Päckchen ab und Harry erkannte sofort, dass es sich um ein Buch handelte, als er es allerdings ausgepackt hatte verfiel er in Staunen.

„Remus hat ein Buch geschrieben?", fragte er irritiert. „Ich hab einiges verpasst." „Ich hoffe es gefällt dir. In dem Buch geht es um die dunklen Künste, Werwölfe und natürlich über sein Jahr in Hogwarts.", erklärte Ginny unsicher. Er blickte grinsend auf. „Das Buch ist klasse!", bedankte er sich. Nun griff er nach Hermines Geschenk und wenn er zu ihr geblickt hätte, hätte er gesehen wie sie nervös auf ihrer Unterlippe kaute, doch sie war nicht wegen diesem Geschenk nervös, sonder wegen dem Geschenk was Harry nach dem Frühstück erwartete. Er nahm den dunkel grünen fließenden Stoff des Umhangs aus dem Päckchen, den passenden Anzug dazu legte er sorgsam auf den Tisch. Ohne die Augen von dem Umhang zu nehmen bedankte er sich bei Hermine.

„Woher weißt du das der Umhang von mir ist?", fragte sie verblüfft. Er schaute auf und blickte ihr mit einem warmen lächeln in die Augen. „Bei Merlin, schau mich bitte nicht so an.", flehte sie in Gedanken ohne den Blick abzuwenden. „Weil nur du mir einen grünen Anzug mit Umhang schenken würdest und weil du wahrscheinlich die einzigste bist die weis das Grün zu meinen Lieblingsfarben gehört und danke für das After Shave.", zwinkerte er ihr zu. „Na na Harry. In so späten Tagen noch nach Slytherin gewechselt?", lachte George und es stimmten alle mit ein. „So, wie wäre es mit Frühstück?", fragte Ron hoffnungsvoll. Es ertönte einstimmiges Gemurmel und die ehemaligen Gryffindors machten sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle.

In der Großen Halle roch es schon nach köstlichem Frühstück, als sie sie betraten. Ein paar Lehrer saßen schon am Lehrertisch und andere die ebenfalls auf Hogwarts Übernachtet hatten saßen entweder bei den Lehrern oder am Gryffindortisch. Harry sah das dort weitere Geschenke auf ihn warteten, langsam fing die Sache an unangenehm zu werden. Er hasste es im Mittelpunkt zu stehen und andere hassten ihn dafür DAS er im Mittelpunkt stand. Letztendlich siegte der Hunger und alle setzten sich an den langen Tisch begierig auf das gute alte Hogwarts Frühstück. Harry beäugte misstrauisch eine kleine Phiole die neben seinem, sowie neben jedem anderen Teller stand.

„Guten Morgen ihr Lieben. Professor Snape,... ach was rede ich da schon wieder, aus dem Schulalter seid Ihr ja schließlich raus gewachsen, also Severus war so freundlich etwas gegen die Kopfschmerzen, die viele wohl haben werden, zu zubereiten.", zwinkerte Dumbledore seinen ehemaligen ratlosen Schützlingen zu. Die Meisten leerten die Phiolen mit einem dankbaren Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. Nach dem klassischen Hogwarts Frühstück wurde Harry abermals dazu aufgefordert seine Geschenke auszupacken. Wieder pachte er die verschiedensten Bücher aus, aber auch ein Fotoalbum mit Fotos vom Trimagischen Turnier und seinen verschiedenen Quidditchspielen. Ein Päckchen viel ihm besonders ins Auge, weil es komplett in Grün eingeschlagen war, eine kleine Karte lag ebenfalls dabei. „Rache tut gut. S. S.". Er wickelte das Päckchen mit den schlimmsten Befürchtungen aus und zum Vorschein kam ein Buch mir dem Titel „Harry Potter, der Junge, der den Dunklen Lord besiegte". Hermine schaute beunruhigt auf den Buchtitel. „Von wem ist das Buch?", fragte sie mit einer bösen Vorahnung. Harry legte ihr die Karte hin und widmete sich den Rest der Geschenke. „Was meint Snape mit „Rache tut gut"? Was habe ich jetzt schon wieder getan?", empörte sich Harry, so dass es nur Hermine hören konnte. Sie errötete und schaute schuldbewusst zur Seite. „Mine?", flüsterte er, „Was hat das zu bedeuten?"

Doch sie reagierte nicht und glücklicherweise erhob Dumbledore sich und begann zu sprechen.

„So, da wir jetzt alle gesättigt sind, kann Miss Granger jetzt ihr wirklich einfallsreiches Geschenk preisgeben." Bei diesen Worten sah Snape noch finsterer drein. Hermine erhob sich. „Gut Harry, jetzt ist es also soweit komm her und lass dir die Augen verbinden.", grinste sie belustigt. Harry dem die Sache nicht im Geringsten geheuer war erhob sich und ließ sich nur ungern die Augen verbinden. „Was hat sie vor?", dachte er immer noch ziemlich misstrauisch. Er hörte wie sich auch die anderen erhoben und die Große Halle verließen.

Hermine führte Harry querbeet über das Gelände. Sie liefen und liefen und liefen, bis sie plötzlich halt machte. „So Harry ich dachte ich schenke dir etwas ganz besonderes, was ohne die Bereitschaft deiner Gäste nicht funktioniert hätte. Du hast soviel für mich getan, was ich selber nicht mehr gut machen kann.", erklärte sie. „Du weist, dass das Mist ist was du da erzählst, oder?", entgegnete Harry der immer noch Orientierungslos war. „Ich hoffe es gefällt dir. Du bist für mich etwas ganz besonderes.", flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr. Bei diesen Worten verspürte er den Drang sie in den Arm zu nehmen, Stundenlang in Augen zu schauen und vielleicht sogar sie zu küssen. Harry wusste nicht wann es passiert war, dass er Hermine mit anderen Augen sah. Vielleicht erst seid sie bei ihm eingezogen ist, vielleicht seid er sie in ihrem Haus gefunden hatte. Verletzt. Aber vielleicht auch schon immer und er hat es sich nie erlaubt daran zu denken. Hermine riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken, als sie ihm die Augenbinde ab nahm und als er sah wo er war erstarrte er.

Harry stand auf dem Quidditchfeld, aber was sollte er hier? „Mine... was hat das zu bedeuten? Was soll ich hier?", fragte er irritiert. Hermine und die anderen fingen an zu lachen. „Nun Harry, wie ich schon erwähnt habe, wollte ich ein besonderes Geschenk machen und hier ist es. Du hast mir gesagt, dass du Quidditch total vermisst und ab da hatte ich die Idee deinen Geburtstag hier in Hogwarts zu feiern, deswegen sind so viele Eulen eingetrudelt. Ich hab gefragt wen ich konnte um drei Quidditch Mannschaften auf die Beine zu stellen.", erklärte sie dem immer noch irritiert drein blickenden Harry. „Aber ich hab doch gar keinen Besen hier und überhaupt… und wie?", stotterte er. Hermine schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf.

„Bitte entschuldigen Sie die kurze Unterbrechung Miss Granger, aber ich habe Harry leider mein Geburtstagsgeschenk noch nicht zu kommen lassen können, also wenn Sie bitte entschuldigen würden?", fragte Dumbledore. „Natürlich.", grinste sie und freute sich schon auf Harrys Reaktion. „Da Miss Granger ihnen ein Quidditchspiel schenkt, gehe ich doch richtig in der Annahme, dass dir dieses noch fehlt.", erklärte Dumbledore, schwang ein Mal mit seinem Zauberstab und vor Harry erschien eine Kiste mit einer Rot – Grün – Blau – Gelben Schleife. Er öffnete die Kiste und musste ein Mal schlucken. In der Kiste war ein Komplettes Ball Set. Er schaute auf in das lächelnde Gesicht von Dumbledore. „Danke, Professor.", mehr konnte er im Moment nicht sagen.

„So Harry, dann wollen wir die Bälle doch mal einweihen.", quiekte Hermine vergnügt. „Ich dachte mir, dass du vielleicht in deinem alten Team Spielen möchtest, also gebe ich jetzt die Aufstellung der drei Teams bekannt.

Team Nummer Eins: Harry als Sucher, Oliver als Hüter, Fred und George als Treiber und Angelina, Katie und Alicia als Jägerinnen.

Team Nummer Zwei: Cho als Sucherin, Ron als Hüter, Luna und Padma als Treiberinnen und Ginny, Dean und Seamus als Jäger.

Team Nummer Drei: Charly als Sucher, Fleur als Hüterin, Bill und Kingsley als Treiber und Remus, Tonks und Severus Snape als Jäger.", beendete Hermine die Aufstellung. „Und natürlich wird Lee den Kommentator machen."

Bei den Worten das Snape mitspielen würde blickten einige erschrocken in seine Richtung. „So jeder wird seine Besen und Umhänge in den Umkleideräumen finden.", ergänzte Hermine. Die Spieler setzten sich in Bewegung und begaben sich in die Umkleideräume.

Hermine und Dumbledore waren der Meinung, dass es ohne Zuschauer, wohl doch nicht ganz das war was es eigentlich sein sollte. Also hatte Dumbledore die Bewohner und die Besucher von Hogsmead eingeladen, dass komplette Lehrerkollegium war natürlich auch eingeladen. Während die Spieler sich umzogen, füllten sich die Ränge mit Leuten, natürlich würde es nicht so voll wie bei einem Schulspiel sein, aber es war doch schon eine beträchtliche Menge. Hermine sah zu frieden aus. „Harrys Gesichtsausdruck, als er verstanden hatte war Gold wert.", erzählte sie Dumbledore. „Gewiss das war es. Er hat sich den Spaß verdient. Aber mich würde interessieren wie Sie Severus dazu überredet haben mit zu spielen?", fragte Dumbledore neugierig. Bei dieser Frage fing Hermine an zu lachen und Dumbledore sah sie mit überraschtem Lächeln an. „Nun, es war nicht sonderlich schwer. Ich sollte ihm versprechen, dass wenn ich jemals eine Tochter bekommen sollte die genauso „Besserwisserisch" wie ich ist, nicht auf diese Schule zu schicken, so lange er hier Lehrer ist.", lachte Hermine.

Dumbledore fing an zu lachen. „Ja ich denke, dass es mit diesem Versprechen einfach war, aber Severus hatte schon immer eine Schwäche für Quidditch." Hermine sah Dumbledore nur entgeistert an.

Nach einer knappen Viertelstunde kamen die Spieler wieder aus den Umkleiden. Es war ziemlich komisch Remus oder Snape in einem Quidditch Umhang zu sehen. „So wir werden jetzt entscheiden wer anfängt zu spielen. Wir entscheiden das am besten per Münze, also zwei Teams treten vor.", erklärte Hermine. Harrys alte Mannschaft trat vor und die in der Charly mitspielt. „Also Kopf oder Zahl?", fragte Hermine fröhlich. „Zahl.", antwortete Charly und Hermine warf die Münze hoch und fing sie wieder auf. „Kopf.", verkündete sie. Harry ging zu seinen Mitspieler zurück und wartete gegen wen sie wohl als erstes Spielen würden. „Ich kanns immer noch nicht glauben. Und ihr wusstet alles.", murmelte er. „Tja Harry, die Überraschung ist doch gelungen, oder?", strahlte Angelina. Harry nickte und hörte wie Hermine verkündete, das sie zuerst gegen Team zwei spielen würden.

Madam Hooch bat die Spieler sich auf zu stellen. „Also die Gewinner spielen gegen die andere Mannschaft, danach spielen die Verlierer gegeneinander und wer dort gewinnt spielt gegen den Gewinner der letzten Runde. Noch irgendwelche Fragen?", erklärte Madam Hooch. Keiner hatte mehr Fragen zum Spielverlauf also konnten sie beginnen. „Drei… Zwei…. Eins….", der Pfiff ertönte und die Spieler stießen sich vom Boden ab, sofort wurden die Bälle frei gelassen und das Spiel konnte beginnen. „Mine du bist einfach die Beste.", flüsterte Harry lächelnd, als er ein paar Runden über dem Feld drehte. Er suchte sie in der Menge. „Wo kommen all diese Leute her?", wunderte er sich, bis er Madam Rosmerta und andere Leute aus Hogsmead erkannte. Er fand das Gefühl wieder zu spielen unbeschreiblich und seine alte Mannschaft machte ihre Sache immer noch gut.

„Ginny lässt den Quaffel fallen und er geschickt aufgefangen von Angelina, rüber zu Katie, wieder zu Angelina, nach Alicia und Tooooor. Tor für Team Eins. Nun steht es Vierzig zu Zehn für Team Eins.", ertöte die schallende Stimme von Lee Jordan. Harry hielt weiterhin Ausschau nach dem Schnatz. Es tat ihm gut wieder oben auf seinem Besen zu sein und zu spielen. „Ich wird Hermine mehr als danken wenn wir wieder zu Hause sind.", dachte er und wieder musste er an ihre wunderschönen Augen denken. Jede Nachte dachte er an sie und wenn er ihr in die Augen sah konnte er sich darin verlieren. Was waren das plötzlich für Gefühle? Doch jetzt war nicht die richtige Zeit darüber nach zu denken und er konzentrierte sich wieder auf das Spiel.

„Schöne Abwehr von Ron Weasley.", drang Lees Stimme zu Harry durch. Von den Rängen kam gejubel die Leute hatten wohl schon lange kein Quidditchspiel mehr gesehen. Es gab weiter reichlich Tore und auch gut abgeschlagene Klatscher, einer traf Ginny hart in der Magen Gegend, doch sie spielte weiter. Fred entschuldigte sich mehrere Male im vorbei fliegen, schließlich war es seine kleine Schwester. Cho zog immer noch große Kreise über dem Feld, allerdings ließ sie Harry nie aus den Augen und er entschloss sich für einen Kerzengraden Sturzflug in die Tiefe um Cho abzulenken, denn er hatte den Schnatz nicht weit von ihr entdeckt. Sein Plan funktionierte immer noch und Cho stürzte ihm hinterher, was ihm die Zeit gab schnell wieder abzudrehen und dem Schnatz hinterher zu jagen. „Nur noch wenige Meter und Team Eins ist um Hundertfünfzig Punkte reicher und ja Harry hat den Schnatz. Harry du kannst es immer noch! Team Eins gewinnt mit Zweihundertzwanzig zu Sechzig.", schrie Lee Jorden in das Megafon und die Leute Jubelten. Cho kam auf Harry zugeflogen. „Der Trick funktioniert nach all den Jahren also doch noch. Tja du kannst wirklich gut bluffen. Gutes Spiel.", lachte Cho.

Alle landeten und Harrys Mannschaft war total begeistert von dem Spiel. Jeder hatte seine Sache gut gemacht. Fred lief sofort zu seiner kleinen Schwester rüber. „Es tut mir so Leid Ginny.", erklärte er mit sichtbar schlechtem Gewissen. „Das einer der Zwillinge ein schlechtes Gewissen haben kann, hätte ich nicht gedacht.", erklang eine Stimme hinter Harry. Er sah Hermine hinter sich und sie zog ihn in eine Umarmung. „Du hast toll gespielt.", lächelte sie ich an. „Danke.", flüsterte er und blickte ihr in die Augen. „Wofür.", flüsterte sie ebenso leise zurück. „Dafür, dass das hier alles statt findet. Das ist das beste Geschenk das ich je bekommen hab oder das Beste was je jemand für mich gemacht hat.", antwortete er ihr. „Wenn du mich noch weiterhin so ansiehst Harry, dann vergesse ich mich. Bitte!", flehte sie innerlich. Doch ihre Gedanken wurden von einem grellenden Pfiff unterbrochen. „So Team Eins und Team Drei bitte auf die Plätze. Harry gab, ohne darüber nachzudenken Hermine ein Kuss und schritt mit den anderen auf das Spielfeld wo das andere Team schon wartete. Hermine blickte immer noch an die Stelle an der Harry gerade noch gestanden hatte und berührte ihre Lippen. „Er hat mir einen Kuss gegeben.", dachte sie verwirrt und starrte immer noch an den gleichen Fleck. „Ich wusste doch das zwischen dir und Harry etwas läuft.", sagte Ron der neben sie getreten war. „Ähm.. Was? Was hat du gesagt?", stammelte Hermine. „Na das ich wusste das zwischen dir und Harry etwas läuft.", wiederholte er. Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf und versicherte ihm das nichts zwischen Harry und ihr wäre und das sie das schon begonnene Spiel sehen wollte.

Snape machte sich gut auf dem Besen, das musste Harry ihm lassen. Er war ziemlich schnell und als Jäger sehr geeignet. Gerade hatte er es doch tatsächlich geschafft Oliver auszutricksen und ein Tor zu erzielen. „Toooor von Snape, wer hätte gedacht das er nicht nur Kinder terrorisieren kann. Also zwanzig zu zwanzig.", schallte Lees Stimme über das Feld und Snape sah ihm mit einem tötungswilligem Blick an und Lee musste Schlucken. Professor McGonagall, die Lippen zu schmalen Linien verengt schritt auf Lee zu. „Mr. Jordan, ich hatte erwartet das Sie dazu gelernt hätten. Muss ich wirklich wieder das ganze Spiel neben Ihnen sitzen und sie Zu Recht weisen?", zischte sie in ihrer bedrohlichsten Stimme. „Entschuldigung Professor.", murmelte Lee klein laut und wendete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Spiel zu. Professor McGonagall drehte sich gerade wieder zufrieden um als erneut Lees Stimme schallend ertönte. „Schön abgefangner Pass von Katie, tja Snape es gibt Dinge in denen ihre Schüler besser sind als sie und Toooor für Team Eins. Ein exelenter Wurf von unserer schönen Angelina." Professor McGonagall verdrehte die Augen und ließ sich neben Lee Jordan nieder. „Wie in alten Zeiten, nicht wahr Mr. Jordan?", sagte sie. „Ja wie in alten Seiten Professor, nur das sie mir keine Strafarbeiten mehr aufgeben können.", lachte Lee und sogar der alten Verwandlungslehrerin huschte ein Lächeln über ihr Gesicht.

Das Spiel lief nun schon fast zwei Stunden und beide Teams holten Punkte über Punkte. Mittlerweile stand es hundertfünfzig zu hundertzehn für Team Eins. Harry war über die Kondition von seinem ehemaligen Zaubertränke Lehrer überrascht. Snape zeigte immer noch so viel Einsatz wie am Anfang des Spiels. „Wie Hermine ihn dazu wohl gekriegt hat?", fragte sich Harry und wahrscheinlich jeder andere auch. Plötzlich sah er um einen Torfosten seines Teams den Goldenen Schnatz und nicht nur er hatte ihn gesehen. Charly Weasley schoss Pfeilschnell auf den Schnatz zu doch Harry wollte ihm den Sieg nicht überlassen. Natürlich wusste er das Charly einer der besten Sucher war die Hogwarts je gesehen hatte. Die Zwei waren schulter an Schulter und verfolgten den Schnatz. Charly war wirklich gut, bis ihn fast ein Klatscher traf und er ausweichen musste. Diese zwei Sekunden reichten und Harry hielt erneut den Schnatz in seiner Hand.

„Team Eins gewinnt mit dreihundert zu hundertvierzig. Gute Arbeit Harry.", kam es von Lee Jordan und erneut kam Jubel vom Publikum. Harry schlenderte erschöpft zur Tribüne und ließ sich neben Hermine auf die Bank sinken. „Hier.", sagte sie und reichte ihm etwas zu trinken. „Danke.", sagte er und ließ sich nach hinten sinken. Hermine lehnte sich auch nach hinten und musste grinsen. „Gerade mal 23 Jahre alt und schon keine Kondition mehr.", scherzte sie. „Mine das waren gerade zwei Spiele hintereinander.", empörte sich Harry spielerisch. „Guck dir Snape an, der steht immer noch.", lachte sie und blickte auf das Feld wo gerade die beiden Mannschaften zu spielen begonnen hatten. „Sag mal Mine, wie hast du Snape dazu bekommen hier mitzumachen?", fragte er. Sie erklärte ihm die ganze Geschichte und er musste lachen. „Jetzt weiß ich wenigstens was er mit „Rache tut gut" meinte.", lachte Harry und konnte es Snape eigentlich nicht verübeln.

Das letzte Spiel war vorbei und Harrys Mannschaft hatte mit zehn Punkten Vorsprung gewonnen. Erschöpft ließen sie sich alle in der Großen Halle nieder und aßen zu Abend. Alle diskutierten fröhlich über diesen Tag auf dem Quidditchfeld und nicht wenige bedankten sich bei Hermine für diese fabelhafte Idee. Einige fragten sogar ob man dies nicht wiederholen könnte, da Harry ja jetzt ein komplettes Quidditch Set besaß. Als das gemeinsame Abendessen vorbei war, verabschiedeten sich langsam alle, da die meisten am nächsten Tag wieder arbeiten mussten. Dumbledore erklärte Harry das seine Geschenke und die Koffer wieder in Godric´s Hollow waren. „Ihr seid immer gern gesehene Gäste. Und Miss Granger.", wand Dumbledore sich nun an sie. „Sie können uns ihr Kind nicht vorenthalten, also warten sie nicht zu lang.", zwinkerte er ihr zu und Hermine errötete. Sie stellten sich beide in den Kamin und waren verschwunden.

„Bist du mir böse?", fragte Hermine, als Harry und sie mit einem Glas Rotwein auf der Couch saßen. Harry schaute sie verwundert an. „Wieso sollte ich dir böse sein?", fragte er und nahm ein schluck aus seinem Glas. „Nun… Ich war einfach so in deinem Schlafzimmer und war an deinen Sachen.", nuschelte Hermine und blickte ins Kaminfeuer. Er legte seine Hand unter ihr Kinn und wendete ihr Gesicht damit sie ihn ansah. „Wie sollte ich auf dich böse sein? Das war der schönste Geburtstag den ich je erlebt hab und alles verdanke ich nur dir. Die Idee mit dem Quidditch war sagenhaft. Ich muss mich bei dir bedanken.", erklärte er und nahm sie in seine Arme. Beide verharrten so eine Weile, jeder genoss die Nähe des anderen, bis Hermine sich von ihm löste und ihm in die Augen sah. Beide konnten den Blick nicht von dem anderen abwenden. Haselnussbraune trafen Smaragdgrüne Augen. Langsam nährte sich sein Gesicht. „Was du heute für mich getan hast, hat noch nie jemand für mich getan. Du bist etwas ganz besonderes.", flüsterte Harry und seine Lippen berührten die ihre. Hermine wusste nicht warum sie nicht zurück wich. In ihr tobte es und kribbelte es. Was hatte er mit ihr gemacht? Und wann ist das geschehen? Langsam fing sie an den Kuss zu erwidern, es fühlte sich einfach so richtig an, als ob sie schon lange auf diesen einen Moment gewartet hätte.

Harry konnte das Gefühl nicht beschreiben, aber eins war sicher, er würde sie nie wieder gehen lassen.


End file.
